Curse of the Black Medallion
by Sasuke's Koi
Summary: MOVED TO DEVIANTART During one of their missions, team seven gets transported to the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. How will team seven do against Barbossa and his men?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter One

"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me." Elizabeth sang, looking out over the sea. Without warning, master Gibbs came up behind her and said "cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now do you!" "Mr. Gibbs, that will do." Captain Norrington said. "But she was singing about pirates sir! It's bad luck to be singing about pirates sir." Norrington looked out at the sea and said "Consider them marked. On your way." Gibbs left without a word. "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said innocently. "Think again Miss Swann." He walked up beside her, looking out over the sea. "They are violent creatures the lot of them. I intend to see the lot of them get what they deserve."

"Norrington, I appreciate your help, but I'm concerned about what affect this will have upon my daughter," said Governor Swann. "My apologies Governor Swann." With that, Norrington left. "Actually, I find it all rather quite fascinating," said Elizabeth. "Yes, that's what concerns me." As her father left, Elizabeth looked back out over the sea. As she took a closer look, she saw a pale pink umbrella floating in the water. A few minutes later, she noticed something else floating toward the their boat. It was a young boy. Elizabeth turned to the crew and shouted "Look a boy! There's a boy in the water!" "Haul him aboard!" Norrington shouted. The crew did as they were told and within seconds, the boy was laid down on the deck. "He's still breathing." Norrington said.

"Mary mother of God," said Gibbs as he looked out toward where the boy had been floating from. Elizabeth turned around, as did the rest of the crew and they all saw a burning ship. The ship was slowly burning into nothing and sinking to the bottom of the sea. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it," Gibbs said. "Pirates." Governor Swann laughed lightly and said "There's no proof of that, it was probably just an accident." Meanwhile, Elizabeth was standing over the boy. She could hear Norrington shouting commands to his crew. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge, take care of him." Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth was stroking the boy's hair when, suddenly, he gasped and grabbed her hand. Elizabeth jumped and said "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann." "Wil—Will Turner," the boy gasped. "I'm watching over you Will." Will then relaxed and passed out. As she was looking at him, she noticed he was wearing a necklace. She removed the necklace to see a medallion as the pendant. Only this wasn't a normal medallion, it had a pirate skull on it. Her eyes got wide and whispered "Your a pirate!" "Has he said anything," said Captain Norrington. Elizabeth turned around quickly and hid the medallion behind her. "His name's William Turner, that's all I've found out." Norrington said simply "Take him below."

Elizabeth was looking out over the sea once more. Or so it would seem. She looked down at the pirate medallion in wonder. As she lifted it up to get a better look at it, she noticed out in the seas was a ship with black sails. As the fog cleared, she could fully see the ship. The whole ship was practically black. She could visibly see the pirate flag as well. Elizabeth squinted her eyes shut and opened them, only to be not on a ship, but in her bedroom. She had, had a dream. 'It was all a dream,' she thought. She got up and went over to open a compartment over at her vanity and takes out the medallion. She put on the medallion and stared at herself in the mirror.

Just then her father knocked on the door. "Elizabeth?" He said. Elizabeth scrambled to get her robe, knocking down a candle stand in the process. "Elizabeth are you alright?" "Yes, yes." She said. Her father came in with two maids. One was carrying a box. What was in it though, Elizabeth didn't know. "Still abed at this hour?" He said in fake surprise. The other maid opened the curtains and opened the window. The bright light that shown through forced Elizabeth to close her eyes. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Her father said. "I have a gift for you." He motioned for one of the maids to bring the box to him. He opened the box and what was inside surprised Elizabeth.

Inside the box as a beautiful dress. She took the dress and the maid put the box on the bed. Elizabeth said "May I inquire as to the occasion?" "As if a father needs an occasion to dote upon his daughter." Elizabeth smiled and went to put on the dress. "Actually, I was hoping that you would wear it to the ceremony this evening," her father said. "Ceremony?" "Yes, Mr. Norrington's promotion ceremony." Elizabeth said happily "I knew it!" Her father smiled and said "Commodore Norrington as he will soon be." Elizabeth gasped as one of the maids tightened the corset she was wearing. "Elizabeth, how does it look?" "Difficult to say." "I'm telling you, it's the latest fashion in London." Her father said. "Well women in London must have learned not to breathe." Said Elizabeth. A butler came in and said "Governor, some one is here to see you."

Down on the ground floor of the house, a much older Will Turner stood waiting for the Governor. "Ah, Mr. Turner. Good to see you again." The governor said. "Good day sir. I have your order." The governor looked at the sword as Will took it out of it's case. "This is a beautiful sword. The Commodore will be very pleased." "Pass my compliments on to your master will you." The Governor said. Will closed the case and said "I shall." It was at this time that Elizabeth came down the stairs in her new dress. "Oh Elizabeth you look absolutely stunning." When Elizabeth noticed Will, she quickly made her way down the steps and said "I had a dream about you last night Will."

Will looked surprised and said "About me?" "Yes, it was about the day that we met, remember." "How could I forget Miss. Swann." Elizabeth sighed and said "Will how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth." "At least once more Miss. Swann, as always." He said. "Well at least the boy has a sense of propriety." Said Elizabeth's father. "Lets go shall we." Elizabeth looked at Will and said "Good day Mr. Turner." With that, the Governor and Elizabeth left for the ceremony. As he watched the carriage ride off, Will whispered "Good day...Elizabeth."

Meanwhile, out over the seas was a man sailing on his boat. This man was a pirate, but not just any normal pirate. Oh no, this pirate was known as Jack Sparrow. There was many stories about Jack, whether they were true or not was uncertain. Jack looked down at the bottom of his boat to see that it was leaking terribly. He grabbed a bucket and poured some of the water out of his boat. He then looked up to notice three people were hanging. They were pirates that had been sent to death by a hanging. Right beside the pirates was a sign that read "Pirates ye be warned." Jack took off his hat and put it to his heart.

With ever inch Jack's boat came closer to the docks of Port Royal, the more his boat sank. By the time his boat reached the dock, his boat was almost completely under water. Jack jumped onto the docks before his boat could sink anymore and walked down the dock. As he passed a man with a book and quill stopped him and said "Stop right there you!" Jack turned around and walked back over to the man. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat." Said the man. Jack looked over at his boat to see it almost completely under water. "And I shall need to know your name." "How about I give you three shillings, and we forget the name." Jack said. The man looked down at the shillings and said "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith."

Back at the ceremony, Elizabeth was having a hard time breathing. The sun wasn't helping either. She watched as Norrington took the sword that Will had made and he began to swing in around and about, seeing just how good it really was. He seemed to be very pleased with how well the sword had been made. 'Just hurry up already.' Elizabeth thought.

Down at the docks, Jack was looking at a rather nice ship. A ship that would be perfect to commandeer. As he was heading toward the ship, two Royal Navy guards stopped him. "Hey you!" "This dock is off limits to civilians." One of the guards said. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." "Apparently there is something big happening up at the fort eh. How is it, that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" One of the guards said "Some one has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"A fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that--" Jack said as he tried to walk up to the ship. "A ship like that makes this one a bit superfluous really." "Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters sure enough, but there is no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." Said one of the guards. "Really? I've heard of one." Jack said. "It's supposed to be uncatchable." He paused and said "The Black Pearl." One of the guards laughed and said "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." The other guard looked over at him and said "The Black Pearl is a real ship." The guard chuckled and said "No, no it's not." "Yes it is, I've seen it."

While the two guards were arguing, Jack slowly made is way onto the Dauntless. By the time the tow guards finished arguing, Jack was already fingering the wheel of the ship. "Hey!" "You!" The two guards ran up to Jack and said "Get away from there!" Jack looked at them and said "I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat." "Ship." He said quickly after. "What's your name?" One of the guards demanded. "Smith. Smithy if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" "Yeah, and no lies." One of the guards added. "Well then, I confess. I intend to commandeer a ship, set sail for Tortuga, pick up a crew, and pillage." "I said no lies." The guard said. "I think he's telling the truth." The other guard said. "If he was telling the truth then he wouldn't have told us." "Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." The two guards were confused by his statement.

Back at the Fort, Norrington walked up to Elizabeth and asked "May I have a moment?" Elizabeth agreed and the two walked out over to the edge of the fort. Norrington looked out over the sea as Elizabeth stumbled up beside him. It was getting more difficult for her to breathe. "Elizabeth you look lovely this evening." She smiled a fake smile. "I must say, this promotion came as a great shock." "A shock that has yet to be relieved." He looked over at her. "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." Elizabeth was gasping and said "I can't breathe." Norrington turned back around to stare out at the sea. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself."

Elizabeth's oxygen ran out and she blacked out, falling over the edge and into the water. Near by, Jack was talking to the two guards saying "And then they made me their chief." The three of them turned around when they saw Elizabeth falling into the water. "Elizabeth?" Norrington said. He looked beside him to see that Elizabeth wasn't there. He then looked down to see that Elizabeth had fell. "Elizabeth!" He shouted. Norrington was about to dive in after her. One of the officers stopped him and said "Sir the rocks, it's a miracle she missed them!" "Will you be saving her then?" Jack said to the guards.

One of the guards said "I can't swim." The other just shook their head. "Part of the King's Royal Navy you are." He then took off his hat and his weapons. "Don't lose these." He said as he dived in after Elizabeth. As Elizabeth sank to the bottom of the sea, the medallion she had put on earlier that day, made a pulse. The entire sea swayed as the pulse traveled through the water. The wind started to pick up and the guards held on to their hats. Jack was quick in picking up Elizabeth. He came up to the surface but quickly sank back down.

Thinking quickly, Jack removed one of the many layers of her dress, and the two made it back to the docks. "Not breathing." One of the guards said. "Move!" Jack said as he took out his knife and cut the corset in half. Elizabeth began choking up water and was breathing again. As Jack was looking at her, he noticed the medallion she was wearing. He held it in his hand and said "Where did you get that?" "On your feet." Norrington commanded. Jack did as he was told and stood up.

As Elizabeth got up, her father came running to her. "Elizabeth are you alright?" He said worriedly. "Yes, yes I'm fine." He put his coat around her and looked at Jack. "Shoot him." He said simply. "Father!" Elizabeth said. "Norrington do you really intend on killing my rescuer?" Norrington looked at Elizabeth and had his men put their weapons down. As he put his sword down he said "I believe thanks are in order." He held out his hand and Jack was hesitant in shaking the commodore's hand. Once his hand was in his, Norrington pulled Jack closer and lifted up his sleeve. There was a pirate brand on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we. Pirate?" "Hang him." The Governor said. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington then lifted up his sleeve even farther and noticed the tattoo of a sparrow with a sunset in the background. "Well well, Jack Sparrow." "Captain Jack Sparrow." Norrington looked around and said "Well Captain, I don't see your ship." "He said he came to commandeer one." Said one of the guards. The other guard took Jack's items and said "These are his sir." Norrington went through Jack's belongings and said "You are without doubt the worse pirate I've ever heard of." "But you have heard of me." Jack said.

Norrington took Jack over to Gillette who had the irons ready to cuff Jack with. "Commodore I really must protest." Elizabeth said. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life." "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington argued. Once the irons were on, Jack swung his arms around so that the chains of the irons were around Elizabeth's neck. "No! No don't shoot!" Her father shouted. "I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said. "Commodore my effects please, and my hat." When Norrington didn't move Jack said "Commodore!"

While Norrington gathered Jack's belongings, Jack said to Elizabeth "Elizabeth-- it is Elizabeth isn't it?" "It's Miss. Swann." "Miss. Swann, if you would be so kind." Norrington handed Elizabeth Jack's items. Once Jack had all of his items back, he turned Elizabeth around so that she was facing Norrington and the others. "Gentlemen, milady. You will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack then let Elizabeth go and re quickly made his escape.

"Now will you shoot!" The Governor demanded. Norrington looked at Jack making his escape and shouted "Open fire!" Jack ran for dear life as the soldiers were shooting at him. Miraculously, he didn't get shot. He quickly found a hiding spot behind a blacksmith statue. When he thought that the coast was clear, he ran out from behind the statue and ran into the blacksmith shop. Once he was inside, he looked around for something to get the irons off.

Once he found a hammer, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around quickly to see a man sitting on a couple of barrels. He was sleeping soundly, probably from all the rum he drank. Jack lightly tapped the man a couple times and when he was sure that the man was still asleep, he continued his mission of removing the irons. Try as he might, the hammer was not working. He was getting frustrated. Looking around he noticed a way to get the irons off.

Just as Jack had broke the chains, he heard the door opening. He quickly found another hiding spot and hoped that the person did not notice him. Will walked in and laid his coat down on one of the tables. He turned around to his master and said with a smile "Right where I left you." He then turned around and noticed that the hammer was in a different spot than before when he left. "Not where I left you." He said frowning. He then noticed Jack's hat. When he went over to pick it up however, a sword stopped him.

Will looked up to see Jack standing in front of him. Jack pointed his sword at Will. As Will backed up he said "Your the one their hunting. The pirate." "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack said. "I make a point in avoiding familiarity with pirates." "Ah, well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your recored. So if you will excuse me--" But Will stopped him. He got himself a sword and pointed it at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes and said "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate." "You threatened Miss. Swann." Will said. "Only a little." Jack argued.

The two went at it and Jack was impressed. "You know what your doing I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your foot work." He said. "If I step here-" They were at it again. "Very good. And now I step again." Jack took one more step and said "Ta." As he made his way toward the door, Will threw his sword so that it lodged itself into the door. Jack took the sword and tried to wrench it free from the door, but failed. He turned around and said "That is a wonderful trick... but once again you are between me and my way out. And now, you have no weapon." Will backed up as Jack got closer.

Will, thinking quickly, got a hot iron pole that he used for making swords. The two went at it yet again. In the end, Jack won the fight by blinding Will with sand. Will cleaned his eyes as quickly as he could, but it was too late. Will looked at Jack and said "You cheated." Jack said simply "Pirate." Pounding was coming from the door. The Royal Navy had arrived. Will blocked the back way out of the shop. "Move." Jack demanded, pointing his gun at Will. "No, I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Jack was getting frustrated. "This shot was not meant for you." Will looked confused.

Just as Jack was about to make his move, some one took a glass bottle and used it to knock Jack out. As Jack fell to the ground, unconcious, Will could see his master standing with a smashed rum bottle in his hand. The men outside had finally managed to opened the door and Norrington and his men quickly rushed in. "Good work Mr. Brown. You have assisted in capturing a dangerous fugitive." Norrington said. "Just doing my civic duty sir." Said Mr. Brown. 'Yeah right.' Will thought. "Well I trust that you will remember that this is the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." "Take him away." With that, Norrington's men carried off Jack to a jail cell.

Later that night, Jack had to listen to the other men who had been jailed. They were trying to get the guard dog's attention and have him bring the keys that would set them all free. Jack looked over at them and said "You keep doing that, the dog is never going to move." One of the men said "Sorry if we haven't resorted ourselves to the gallows just yet." Jack smiled and stared at the wall of his cell.

Over at the Governor household, one of the maids was helping Elizabeth get settled in for the night. "There you go Miss. It was a difficult day for you I'm sure." The maid said. "Well I suspected that Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit that I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth said. "Well I meant about you being threatened by that pirate. It must have been terrifying." "Oh yes, it was terrifying." Elizabeth said.

"But, the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. And that's a smart match miss, if it's not too bold to say." The maid said. "It is a smart match. He's a fine man." "What about that William Turner, he's a fine man too." The maid said. "That is too bold." Elizabeth said. "I beg your pardon miss. It was not my place." That being said, the maid left Elizabeth to her reading. Once the door closed, Elizabeth fingered at the medallion that hung from her neck. As she fingered the medallion, the candle beside her went out.

Just outside Port Royal, came a ship with black sails. The ship was heading for Port Royal. Meanwhile, the Governor and Norrington were outside at the Fort talking. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" The Governor asked. "No, she hasn't." "Well she has had a very trying day." The governor said. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?" "Bleak, very bleak." Norrington said. The Governor stopped walking and said "What's that?" Norrington quickly ran and pulled the governor to the ground. As he did so he shouted "Cannon fire!"

Meanwhile back in his cell, Jack said to himself "I know those cannons!" He quickly got up and looked out the small bared window. He looked out and saw a ship with black sails. "It's the Pearl." He said in amazement. The other men in the other cell walked over to him. One of the men said "I've heard stories. That ship has been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. They never leave any survivors." Jack looked over at them and said "No survivors. Then where do the stories come from I wonder." The men looked confused.

The Black Pearl continued to blow up bits and pieces of Port Royal. Men in the Royal Navy were running everywhere, trying to protect the Fort. Citizens were running in every which direction in fear. People's houses were being blow to bits. The pirates got off the ship and into smaller boats and sailed to what was left of the docks of Port Royal. They got out of their boats and began killing. Will, back in the blacksmith shop, was preparing himself for a fight. Once he got all the weapons he wanted, he ran outside and immediately began a sword fight with one of the many pirates.

Back with Norrington and the Governor at the Fort, Norrington said "Governor, barricade yourself in my office." The Governor hesitated. "That's an order." Norrington stressed. The Governor made his way quickly to the Commodore's office. At the Governor's household, Elizabeth looked out her window to see Port Royal being bombed to ribbons. She then saw the pirates running up to the door of the house. She quickly ran out of her room and made her way down the stairs. At half way down, she saw the butler about to open the door. "No don't!" She shouted. But it was too late.

The butler opened the door and one of the pirates, whose name was Pintel, said "Hello chum." Pintel then raises his gun and shoots the butler. The butler falls to the ground lifeless. "Up there!" Said Pintel's friend, whose name was Ragetti. Elizabeth quickly ran back up to her room. When she got there, she jumped when the maid from earlier came out of no where. "Miss. Swann, they've come to kidnap you." "What?" Elizabeth said, confused. "Your the Governor's daughter."

Elizabeth looked back at the door that was slowly but surely being taken down by the pirates. She then looked back at the maid and said "Hide. And when you get the chance, run to the fort." As Elizabeth ran into another room, the door finally gave way and the pirates entered the bedroom. Pintel looked to see the end of Elizabeth's nightgown flow into the other room. Pintel and Ragetti both ran into the room only for Pintel to get hit with a bed warmer. Once she was sure no one would see her, the maid ran out of the house and to the fort.

Elizabeth ran down the steps to the ground floor of the house, but didn't quite make it all the way down. Ragetti was at the bottom of the steps, waiting for her. She stopped and gasped. When the two were distracted by a fellow pirate, she quickly ran into yet another room. She looked the door and quickly hid from the pirates. When the two pirates finally made their way through the door, they slowly walked in. "We know your here poppet." Pintel said. "Come out...and we promise we won't hurt you." Ragetti motioned for Pintel to be silent and pointed toward the closet.

"We will find you poppet. You got something of ours and it calls to us." Pintel said. "The gold calls to us." Elizabeth looked down at the medallion. She looked back up to see through the small opening. She could see Pintel's face. "Hello poppet." He said simply. He opened the closet doors and before either Pintel or Ragetti could do anything, Elizabeth shouted "Parley." "What?" Pintel said. "Parley." She repeated. "According to the code set down by the brethren you can do me no harm." "I know the code." Pintel said, gritting his teeth.

"I wish to speak to your captain." Elizabeth said. Ragetti was about to complain when Pintel shouted "She wants to be taken to the captain." He looked at Elizabeth and said "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code." Elizabeth got a worried look on her face. Back in the town, Will continued to fight his way through the many pirates. As he finished attacking one of them, he notice Elizabeth being taken off by two pirates. He was taken out of his trance by a pirate that he could have sworn he killed already.

The pirate looked down a Will's feet. Will did the same and noticed a small bomb laid and was about to go off. Will braced himself for the explosion, but nothing happened. Will smirked and was about to attack the pirate, but a pirate from behind him knocked him out. Will fell to the ground and was out cold. The two pirates laughed and continued their killing of citizens.

Back at the jail cell with Jack and the other prisoners, a bomb came flying their way and smashed one of the jail cells. Unfortunately for Jack, it wasn't his cell. "My sympathies friend. It's no matter of luck at all." One of the men said, laughing as he left Jack alone. Jack was actually relieved that the others were gone. He got to work quickly and grabbed the bone that the other men had left behind. Jack began to whistle and call out to the dog. "It's just you and me now. You and old Jack."

But try as he might, he could not get the dog to give him the keys. Just as he was about to get the dog close enough to him that he could take the keys, he heard men shouting. The shouting made the dog run off with the keys. Jack turned back to see two pirates standing in front of him on the other side of his cell. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said one of the pirates. "Jack Sparrow."

Pintel and Ragetti lead Elizabeth aboard the Black Pearl and presented her to the rest of the crew. One of the crewmen walked up to the three and said "I didn't know we were taking on captives." Pintel looked up at the man and said "She's invoked the right of Parley with Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth walked up to the man and said "I've come to nego-" but stopped when the man slapped her. "You'll speak when spoken to." The man that had slapped her was caught in a grip by the captain himself. "And ye will not harm those who are under the protection of Parley."

"Captain Barbossa, I've come to negotiate." Elizabeth said. Barbossa stared at Elizabeth and said "What is it that you want?" "I want you to leave and never come back." The pirates laughed. Barbossa said "I disincline." There was a pause and he continued, "means no." Elizabeth pulled the necklace from her neck and said "Very well then." She walked over to the edge of the ship and held the medallion over the edge. "I'll drop it." She said warningly.

Captain Barbossa looked around and said "That bit of shine matters to us. Why?" Elizabeth looked confused and said "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." "Did ya now?" Barbossa said. Elizabeth looked around and said "Fine. Well I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She loosened her grip slightly and the medallion inched closer to the bottom of the sea. As the medallion moved, so did the crew.

Barbossa walked up slowly to Elizabeth, making her nervous. She quickly got a better grip of the medallion. "You have a name, missy?" She hesitated "Elizabeth...Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor household." Barbossa slowly turned to his crew and said "Miss. Turner." The crew murmured amongst themselves. Captain Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth and said "And how does a maid come to find such a trinket as that. Family heirloom?" Elizabeth looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

Barbossa smiled and said "Very well, hand it over and will drop you off and you can be on your way." Elizabeth looked at Barbossa and slowly handed him the medallion. Barbossa took the medallion and handed it to his pet monkey that was sitting on his shoulder. The monkey took the medallion and walked up a rope to a higher level of the ship. Elizabeth watched the monkey and then faced Barbossa. "Our bargain?"

He silently turned to his men and nodded. The man that had slapped Elizabeth from before started shouting out commands to the rest of the crew. Elizabeth, confused, ran up to Barbossa. "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the code-" Barbossa turned around and said "First of all, that was not part of our agreement, so I must do nothing. Second, the code is more like a set of guidelines than actual rules." He then said "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss. Turner."

The next day, Will woke up to find himself on the ground with chickens pecking all around him. He got up and looked at the spot where he last saw Elizabeth. He then ran quickly to where Norrington and the Governor was. "They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth." He said. Without looking up from what he was doing, Norrington said "Remove this man." But before the guard could do anything, Will said. "We have to hunt them down, we must save her." The Governor walked up to him and said "And where do you propose we start? Please, if you have any information that could lead us to my daughter, please do share."

"What about Jack Sparrow." One of the guards said. Will looked at Norrington and said "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it." Norrington, still not looking up at him said "No. The pirates who were here last night left Sparrow in his cell, so they are not his allies." Norrington was turning to the Governor when Will threw his ratchet down on the table with the map that Norrington had been looking at. "That's not good enough."

Norrington looked over at Will and said "Don't make the mistake of thinking that your the only one who cares about Elizabeth." Will silently left and headed for Jack to talk to him. Jack was trying his hardest to pick the lock open when he heard someone coming. He quickly fell to the ground so that it looked like he hadn't been doing anything. Will came running down the stairs and walked up to Jack. "You, Sparrow." "Eh." Jack responded.

"Your familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" Will said. Jack said "I've heard of it." Will looked expectantly at him and said "Where does it make berth?" Jack looked up at Will in fake surprise and asked, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories." Will looked lost. Jack laid back down and told the tale of the Black Pearl. Once he was finished, he asked, "Why ask me?" Will looked down at the ground and said "Because your a pirate." "Are you saying that you want to be a pirate as well?" Jack said.

Will leaned up against the iron bars and said "Never." He then looked back down at the ground. "They've taken Miss. Swann." Jack smiled and said "So you have found a girl. I see." He then continued "Well if your wanting to save her, your going to have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." Will stared and said "I can get you out of here." Jack lazily asked "How's that, the keys ran off." "I helped build these cells. With the right conditions, the bars will break free."

Jack looked at Will suspiciously and asked "What's your name?" Will said simply "Will Turner." "Short for William I imagine. No doubt name for your father eh?" Will looked at Jack in wonder and said "Yes." Jack got up and said "Well, Mr. Turner, I change me mind." "If you spring me from this cell. I swear on the pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and you can save your bonny lass." Will was quick and in freeing Jack and the two left the with haste.

The two ran out to the docks. They hid under the bridge nearby. "We are going to steal the ship." Will asked. Jack was looking over at the Interceptor. "That ship?" He asked. "Commandeer. We're going to commander that ship." Jack said. He then said "One question about your business boy. How far are you willing to go to save Miss. Swann?" Will looked hard at him and said "I'd die for her." Jack looked relieved and said "Oh good, no worries then."

The two had hidden under a boat and once the coast was clear, started to make their way toward the ship. As they walked under water, Will complained "This is either madness or brilliance." When they finally made it to the boat, Jack shouted to the crew "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." The crew laughed and the officer said "This ship cannot be crewed by just two men. You won't make it out of the bay." Jack looked at them and said "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He pointed his gun at the officer.

Meanwhile Commodore was looking over some plans to help save Elizabeth when he heard shouting out near the docks. "Commodore, they've taken the ship!" The officer said. Norrington looked to see Jack trying to tell Will something. "Too rash Mr. Turner, too rash." He said simply. "That is without doubt the worst pirate that I have ever seen." The then walked off.

As the Navy men swung from the Interceptor over on to the Dauntless, Jack and Will were doing just the opposite. Norrington turned around to see the Interceptor getting farther and farther away from them. Jack took off his hat and shouted "Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way. We would have had a hard time of it all by ourselves." Norrington looked sourer as he watched Jack and Will sail off with the Interceptor.

"Captain?" The officer said. "Load the guns." He said. "We are going to fire on our own ship sir?" Norrington looked at the officer and said "I'd rather see it at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." The officer did as he was told and ordered for the cannons and guns to be ready to fire. Norrington continued to stare at the Interceptor. It was no use, Jack and Will were too far ahead of them. "That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." The officer said. "So it would seem." Norrington said sourly.

As Jack guided the Interceptor to their destination, Will said "When I was a lad in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." He then looked up at Jack "I'm no simpleton Jack. You knew my father." Jack looked at Will and said "I knew him. Probably one of the few people who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap Bill Turner." "Bootstrap?" Will said.

Jack continued to steer the ship when he said "Good man. Good pirate." He then turned around to face him and said "I swear you look just like him." Will looked at Jack confused and said "It's not true, my father was a merchant sailor." Jack rolled his eyes and said "He was a bloody pirate." Will repeated "My father was not a pirate." Jack sighed and said "Pay attention boy, the only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do."

Jack handed Will his sword and said "So can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Will slowly took the sword and said "Tortuga?" Jack smiled and said "Tortuga." When the two arrived at the pirate port, the site they saw was unbelievable. Well, in Will's opinion. "What do you think?" Jack said. Will looked at Jack and said "It'll linger." A girl in a red dress walked up to Jack and Jack said happily "Scarlett!" Scarlett smiled and slapped the pirate. "Not sure I deserved that." He said. Another girl came up to him and he said "Giselle." The girl smiled and said "Whose she?" She the too slapped him. Jack looked at Will and and "I may have deserved that."

The two eventually made their way up to a man who was sleeping with a bunch of pigs. Jack took a bucket of water and threw it on the sleeping man. Cursing, the man, who happen to be Gibbs, got up and looked to see it was Jack. "Jack, you should know better. It's bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping." As Jack was helping Gibbs stand up, Will threw another bucket of water at Gibbs. "I'm already away!" He shouted. "That was for the smell." Will said.

As Jack got himself and Gibbs a drink, he said to Will "Keep a sharp eye." Will nodded and Jack returned to his and Gibb's table. Gibbs looked at Jack and took the offered drink. "So what's this about Jack?" Gibbs asked. "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack said. Gibbs choked on his drink. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Gibbs shook his head and said "Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Gibbs looked at Jack and said "If there's one thing I know about Captain Barbossa, it's that he doesn't like to make bargains with fools." Jack looked at him and said "Well it's a good thing that I'm not a fool then eh?" "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa is going to give up his ship to you?" Jack looked over at Will and said "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Will turned to look at Jack, but Jack already turned back to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked lost. Jack tilted his head to the side and eventually Gibbs asked "The kid?" Jack nodded curtly and said "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only child." Gibbs got a smile on his face and said "I feel a sudden change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Jack raised his mug and said "One can only hope." "Take what ya can." "give nothing back."

Meanwhile Elizabeth was still on the Black Pearl in the captain's office. Pintel and Ragetti came into the office and Pintel had a dress in his arms. "You'll be dinning with the Captain and he requests that you wear this." He said, holding up the dress to her. Elizabeth looked at the dress and said "Well tell your captain that I disincline." Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other. "He said you'd say that and he said that if that be the case, then you'll be dinning with the crew...and you'll be naked." Elizabeth frowned and took the dress from Pintel. "Fine." Said Pintel, frowning.

The dinner was being held in Barbossa's office. The table as lined with all sorts of different foods. As they ate, Barbossa watched Elizabeth eat in a proper manner. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Elizabeth looked down at her plate and began to eat fervently. Barbossa was taken aback by her sudden change in mood. "Try the wine." He said, handing her a goblet. She took the goblet with much enthusiasm. He then grabbed an apple. "And the apples, try one of those."

Elizabeth looked at the apple and then at Barbossa. "It's poisoned." She said in slight fear. Barbossa chuckled slightly and said "There's no sense in killing you Miss. Turner." "The release me, you have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you." Elizabeth said. Barbossa took out the medallion and said "You don't know what this is, do you?" Elizabeth looked at the medallion and said knowingly "It's a pirate medallion." Barbossa chuckled again and said "This is Aztec gold...one of 882 identical pieces that was placed in a stone chest, sent to Cortez himself."

Barbossa continued "The heathen God placed a cures on the gold. A terrible curse." "Any man that takes a coin from that stone chest is to be punished for an eternity." Elizabeth smirked and said "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Barbossa." Barbossa smiled and said "That's exactly what I first thought when we were told the tale. Buried on an Island that cannot be found only by those who already know where it is." He stood up and walked over to her. "Found it we did. There lay the chest, there lay the gold. We took it all!"

"We spent em', traded em', and frittered them away for drink and food and pleasurable company." He walked over to her other side "The more we gave em' away, the more we came to realize that the curse was real. We are cursed men Miss Turner." As he walked over to his monkey, he said "Compelled by greed, we were. But now, we are consumed by it." As Barbossa was petting his monkey, Elizabeth hid her dinner knife within her dress. "There is one way we can end our curse." He said.

He looked over at Elizabeth and said "All the gold must be restored and the blood repaid." He paused and continued "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece." Elizabeth looked confused and said "And the blood to be repaid?" Barbossa smiled and said "That's why there be no sense in killing you." He handed her an apple and she smacked it out of his hand. She stood up and stabbed him in the heart. Barbossa, not being phased, took the knife and said "I'm curious, after killing me what is it you plan on doing next?"

Elizabeth gasped at his reaction and ran toward the doors. She opened the doors and what she saw frightened her to no end. The entire crew as nothing but walking skeletons. She turned back around to see Barbossa standing just outside the moonlight. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, therefore we cannot die, but neither are we dead." As Barbossa walked into the moonlight, he became a walking skeleton just like his crew. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss. Turner. Your in one!"

Elizabeth was frightened and ran back into the office. Barbossa closed the doors and turned to his crew. He began to laugh as did his crew. "What are ya looking at, get back to work." The crew did as they were told and the lot of them went back to their duties. Elizabeth sat in the corner of the captain's office in fear. She didn't know, however, that company would soon be arriving.

Back with Jack and Will, they were being presented the crew that Gibbs had found. "Feast your eyes, captain." Gibbs said. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot." Jack looked at the row of pirates. Will looked at Jack and asked "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Jack looked at Will then at the crew and back at Will "Yeah, this is my able-bodied crew." Will raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What?" Jack said innocently.

Meanwhile, in a place far different then the Caribbean, was a place where four young shinobi were waiting for their sensei. "Where in the name of Hokage is he!" One of them shouted. It was a girl with pink hair. Her name was Sakura Haruno. "Hard to say." Said two of them at the same time. One of them was a boy with hair as black as night that kicked up in the back, his name was Sasuke Uchiha, and the other was a girl with just as black hair, only her bangs were light blue and the ends of her hair was magenta, her name was Yami Koi. "Well I'm tired of waiting for him!" Complain the last shinobi. The last shinobi was a boy with golden blond hair and wore an orange jumpsuit, his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

The four shinobi had been waiting at their usual meeting spot at the bridge. Just as Sakura was about to complain some more, the four of them heard a loud poof of smoke come from behind them. They turned around and saw a man, whose face as almost completely covered, appear out of the smoke. "Finally!" Said everyone but Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't much of a talker. Two of the people he talked to the most were Kakashi and Yami. "Hello all, sorry I'm late. I was-" "Save it Kakashi." Yami said, raising an eyebrow.

"So what's our mission today Kakashi sensei?! Is it something exciting!?" Naruto said in excitement. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Oh yes, it's very exciting. You'll like it a lot Naruto." Naruto was even more excited about the mystery mission. "What is it Kakashi sensei, what is it?!?!" Kakashi laughed lightly and said "Follow me and you'll find out." So with that being said, the four shinobi and their sensei headed toward a family farm.

"Okay you guys, we are at the Fukui clan's farm." Kakashi said as they walked up to Mrs. Fukui. "Thank you all so much for helping me around the farm." Mrs. Fukui said in delight. Naruto was confused, he thought he was going on some big mission, not helping some old lady with her farm. "Kakashi sensei you lied!" He shouted. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Oh did I do that, I'm sorry Naruto." "Yeah right!" The blond shinobi said.

Yami giggled and said "Come on you guys, the sooner we get this mission done, the sooner we can all go and train, or something along those lines." This seemed to cheer Naruto up a little. Naruto was always looking for time to train. "Alright." Naruto said with a deep sigh. That being said, the four shinobi walked off to do their separate duties. Naruto cleared the fields of any trash, Yami and Sakura bathed the horses, and Sasuke was stacking the haystacks.

As Yami was scrubbing behind one of the horses ears, she looked down at the hay covered ground and noticed a black spot on the ground. She stopped scrubbing and bent down to see just exactly what the spot was. Turns out it was a black medallion. "Interesting." She whispered. Sasuke noticed what Yami was doing and said "Yami, what are you doing?" She slowly looked up at him, not really seeing him. "I'm staring at this black medallion." She said in a daze.

Confused at her statement, Sasuke bent down in front of her and looked down at the medallion. Yami was about to pick it up when Sasuke grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Don't touch it." He said. He then looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, go get Naruto and Kakashi." She looked confused and said "Uh, right." She quickly ran to retrieve the two men. "That's very interesting." Yami said once more. Sasuke looked back down at the medallion. "You don't think it belongs to the family do you?" Yami asked. "I don't think so. You don't find something like this in Japan."

Sakura came back with Naruto and Kakashi. Yami and Sasuke backed away from the medallion for their sensei to look at. Kakashi bent down and stared at the trinket. "None of you touched it right?" He asked, still looking at the trinket. "No one touched it yes." Yami said. "Do you know anything of it Kakashi sensei?" She asked. Kakashi looked up at his students and said "Sorry guys, but I don't know where this came from. This isn't something you see around our parts." "That's what I said." Sasuke said.

Yami bent down and picked up the medallion. Everyone was tense, wondering if something bad would happen. Just when Yami was about to take a sigh of relief, a blinding light was coming off the medallion, causing everyone to shield their eyes. In a flash the five were gone. A few minutes later Mrs. Fukui came in the barn to see no one there. "I wonder where they went." She said. Not even the five shinobi knew where they would end up. They also didn't know that they were separating the lock from the key, as one might say. Naruto would get his big mission, he just didn't know it yet.

Elizabeth was slowly starting to calm down just to be startled again when a bright flash appeared and out of nowhere, Yami fell on the office floor in a heap. Elizabeth just stared at the motionless girl. She was wearing practically all black. Black t-shirt, black pants, black sandles of some kind. Her hair was very odd too. Elizabeth slowly and cautiously crawled over to Yami to see if she was alright. She stopped when Yami began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around herself. When she noticed that she was not alone she jumped and sat up quickly.

"Who...who are you?" Yami said scared. "It's alright, my name is Elizabeth." Yami calmed down, knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't hurt her. "My name's Yami." "Nice to meet you Yami. Where did you come from exactly?" Elizabeth asked. Yami looked around and said "Well I came from Konoha." "I'm sorry, but I don't know where that is." Elizabeth said. Yami looked at Elizabeth and said "I didn't think you would have. Where are we exactly?" Elizabeth answered "Where on the ship called the Black Pearl."

Yami was lost and confused. She didn't know where she was and didn't know where the others were. "I hope the others are alright." She said out loud. "Who are the others you speak of?" Elizabeth asked. "My teammates and teacher." Yami then noticed the black medallion laying beside her. "You!" She said. She picked up the medallion and was surprised to hear Elizabeth gasp. "What?" Yami asked. "Where did you get that?" She asked. Yami looked down at the medallion and said "Me and my team found it in a family barn. I think this is the reason why I'm here."

Elizabeth held out her hand and said "May I?" Yami nodded and handed the medallion to Elizabeth. Elizabeth studied the medallion and said, "There's things you need to know if you want to live." Yami looked scared, but listened to what Elizabeth had to say. It was then that Elizabeth told Yami all the information that she had learned while on the Black Pearl. And slowly, Yami was understanding why she was here. "Separating the lock from the key." She said with a smirk.

Meanwhile back with Jack and Will and Jack's "able-bodied" crew, Kakashi and his other three students all appeared in a flash on the dock that Jack and Will were on. Jack jumped while Will just backed up in surprise. The four appeared to be unconcious. "Well that's something you don't see every day." Jack said. Will walked slowly up to the four and paused when one of them started to move. The one that was moving wore a blue, high-collared shirt and white shorts. He also wore arm and leg warmers and blue sandles that looked unfamiliar.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Will and the others. He quickly got up and stared at them all. By this time Kakashi and the other's were waking up. "Ah man, my head." Naruto complained. Kakashi helped Sakura stand up and the four shinobi all looked at Will and the others. "Um...hello. Sorry to bother you but, where are we exactly?" Kakashi asked nervously. Jack slowly walked up to the four and said "Welcome to the Caribbean mates!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Two

Kakashi and his three students were very confused. They had no idea where they were, or who these people were that stood before them. Speaking of the people, they wore strange clothing. Kakashi spoke "The Caribbean?" "Aye, the Caribbean. Tortuga to be more exact." Jack said. They still looked lost and confused. Jack's smile faded a little "It's a pirate port." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said "Oh." Sasuke looked around and noticed something. "Wait. Where's Yami?" Kakashi looked around and said "I wonder if she's back at the barn."

Will walked up to Kakashi and said "Pardon me sir, but who is this Yami that you speak of?" Kakashi liked this man much better than he did Jack. Before answering Kakashi said "Not to be rude, but could you tell me your names first?" Will nodded and said "My name is Will Turner and this is Jack Sparrow." "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack added. Will just rolled his eyes. "Now what are your names?" Will asked.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and these three here are my students." The girl with the pink hair said "My name is Sakura Haruno." The boy who asked about Yami said "Sasuke Uchiha." The last boy said happily "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Will narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Those don't sound like names you'd hear around here, where are you from?" Kakashi answered "We come from the Konoha Village in Japan." Will nodded in understanding.

Jack stared at them and said "But you still haven't told us who this Yami is." Naruto jumped into the conversation and said "She's one of our teammates." Jack thought for a moment and asked "And you don't know where she is?" "That's right." Kakashi said. "You don't think she's here, just in another part of this land do you?" Sasuke asked. Before Kakashi could answer him, Jack said "Well how the blazes did you all get here in the first place? All we saw as a flash and there you all are on the ground taking a nap."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and "Well you see...it's a long story." Jack smiled and said "I've got all day mate." Kakashi was starting to get more comfortable around the new people, so he sat down and told their story of the finding of the medallion and them getting transported here. When Kakashi had finished, Jack said "So then it does exist." "What exists?" Sakura asked. "The Black Medallion." Jack said in wonder.

"Do you know anything about the medallion Jack?" Kakashi asked. Jack looked at the man in thought and said "I know some things about it." He pause and continued "I know that there are 883 identical pieces, except they are all gold and not black." He then started to walk around the group of shinobi. "I also know, that separate blood money has to be repaid for that special medallion. But not just any blood." When he didn't continue, Sasuke asked "What kind of blood is needed?"

Jack walked back over to his crew and faced the shinobi. He smirked and said simply "The blood of an avenger." The shinobi froze and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, all turned around to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the ground and said "Blood of an avenger huh?" Jack lost and confused, said "Yes, why?" Sasuke looked back up at Jack and the others. Jack and Will took a step back as they looked into Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi and the others weren't faded because they recognized his eyes. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

"What the blazes happened to your eye's boy?!" Jack asked. Kakashi answered him "It's his bloodline trait. A special trait that runs in a single clan, or family as you all might call it." "I'm an avenger, so it's my blood that has to be repaid right?" Sasuke said in a serious tone. "Aye." Jack said slowly. He then said "Boy, and the lot of you, there are things you need to know if you wish to survive in these waters. And there are things you need to tell me so that I can help you survive."

Jack got a sudden smile on his face and said "So! Everyone get on board." As Will and the others got on the ship Jack stopped Kakashi and his students from getting on. He looked at them and said "Before we go anywhere, we are getting you all into some much better clothing. You can't go out into the Caribbean looking like that." Kakashi raised an eyebrow but followed Jack to a shop nearby the docks they were at. Will and Gibbs stared after them. "What is he doing?" Will asked. "Aye, probably getting them better effects." Gibbs answered, watching Jack lead the shinobi into a clothing store.

Jack came out of the store with the shinobi following. Each shinobi carried at least two boxes. One box contained clothing while the other contained weapons that they would need. Sasuke walked up beside Kakashi and said "Kakashi, we don't need these weapons, we have some of our own." Kakashi looked over at him and said "I know, but some extra couldn't hurt right?" Sasuke looked at the ship and said "I guess not." Jack and the shinobi got on the ship and they all sat down to do their explaining.

When they had finished, Sasuke whispered to himself softly "Separating the lock from the key." Jack, over hearing him, said "What did you say boy?" Sasuke looked up at them all and said "The key wants to be separated from the lock." They were still lost. Sasuke sighed and said "The medallion is the key and I'm the lock. If your friend Barbossa is after this medallion, then he's going to need the other half of that, which is me. The medallion must have a mind of its own or something, otherwise we all would have gotten transported to the same place." Things were starting to click into place. Jack smiled a toothy smile and said "Aye. Separating the lock-" Sasuke smirked at him and said "From the key."

Jack stood up and said "Alright you scumbags, and you strange looking new people, lets get ready to make way!" As the crew did their respectful duties, Jack walked over to the shinobi and said "If you each go in my office one at a time, you can all get into those much better and more suited clothes." Kakashi and the others nodded. Jack smiled and said "Good! Now if you all will excuse me, I must head for the wheel of the ship." With that said, the pirate made his way up to the wheel.

Once Kakashi and his students finished getting dressed, they all looked at each other in wonder. "Wow Sakura, you look pretty." Naruto said. Sakura was wearing a light pink old English dress. She didn't mind the dress. In fact, she loved dresses, but it worried her. Naruto noticed this and asked "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura looked at them all and said "Well it's just that now I can't fight. I can't fight in this poofy dress. I'll trip all over it if I try and fight." Kakashi looked down at her and said "Your right, I never thought of that."

Sakura then smiled and said "Well you three look nice. Especially you Sasuke." But Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the dangerous looking clouds up ahead. "There's a storm coming." He said with out emotion. Kakashi and the others looked ahead and saw the dark clouds as well. Within minutes, the wind started to blow and rain started to pour. "Aye! You four!" Jack shouted at the wheel. "Go help Mr. Turner and Mr. Gibbs!" He shouted. The shinobi went to work.

When the shinobi ran over to help, Will was talking to Gibbs. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" Gibbs looked at him and said "Aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North now, are we?" Gibbs then ran the best he could over to Jack and said "We should drop canvas, sir." Jack turned the wheel hard and shouted over the wind "She can hold a bit longer." Gibbs looked up at him and asked "What's in your head, that's put you in such a fine mood, captain?" Jack turned the wheel again and said happily "We're catching up."

Meanwhile, Yami and Elizabeth were sharing stories and gathering information. From what they found out, the medallion was going to be important to Barbossa. If he wanted all the gold pieces, then he would certainly want a special black piece. Elizabeth then said "But does the same blood have to be repaid for that medallion too?" Yami looked up at her and said "Your guess is as good as mine sista." That that time the door to the office opened and Yami quickly put the medallion in her kuni pouch.

Pintel and Ragetti walked in and when they saw Yami the looked surprised and confused. "Aye, who are you?!" Pintel asked. Yami slowly got up off the floor and was about to answer, when someone else said "Yes, do tell missy." Pintel and Ragetti turned around to see Barbossa standing at the far end of the table. Yami smiled warmly at him and said "You must be Captain Barbossa. Pleasure to meet you sir." Barbossa smiled a little and said "I thank ye, but you still haven't told me your name." Yami bowed her head and said "And ye be right."

She looked back up at him and said "My name is Yami Koi. I come from the village of Konoha in Japan." Barbossa smiled again and said "That explains the name. Beautiful name by the way." Yami tipped her head forward and said "I thank ye kindly, captain Barbossa." Barbossa walked up to her. "Such politeness Miss Koi. I like that." He then stood behind her and said "But how exactly did you get here?" Yami turned around and said "I think I've been brought here to this land because I have something that you not only want, but need." Barbossa looked confused by her statement.

"Do explain missy." He said. Yami smirked and pulled out the medallion from her kuni pouch. Barbossa's eyes got wide with awe. "Where did you get that?" He asked in a daze. Yami continued to smirk and said "In a family barn. I have no idea how an item such as this got into our village, but it did." Barbossa continued to stare at the black medallion in wonder. "So then the tale is true." He said breathlessly. Yami narrowed her eyes and asked "Tale?" Barbossa looked up at her and said "Aye. The curse of the black medallion."

"Please, captain Barbossa, tell me of this tale that you speak of." Yami said. Barbossa started to walk around the room and said "The tale is not quite clear to me, seeing as how I didn't think it was true." He paused, and continued. "But what I do know from it, is that the blood money to be repaid is not the same for the rest of the gold." Yami stood waiting for him to continue. "And?" She said tensely. He smiled and said "The blood to be repaid, is the blood of an avenger." Yami kept her face expressionless as she thought of Sasuke.

Apparently her face showed something, because Barbossa smirked and said "You know whose blood we need?" Yami frowned and said "Yeah, I know whose blood you need." He smiled and said "Very well, hand the medallion over and we can be on our way to finding the avenger." Yami looked at Elizabeth to see that she was staying silent. She then looked back over at Barbossa. "Sorry, I can't do that sir." Barbossa frowned slightly and said "Fine, but you will take us to the avenger." Yami sweatdropped and said "Um...about that...I don't know exactly where he is." Barbossa rolled his eyes and said "We've got sailing to do. Come along Miss. Koi, you too Miss. Turner."


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Three

Before Barbossa did anything, he turned to Yami and looked her up and down. Getting nervous, Yami asked "What is it captain Barbossa?" Barbossa said with a soft sigh "Aye, ye can't be walking around the Caribbean in garments such as those. Your in luck, I happen to have an extra dress and it just so happens to be black." Yami smirked and said "Am I that obvious?" Barbossa simply smiled and said "Just a little. Come with me." Yami followed him back to his office and watched as he got out the dress. The dress was very pretty, but Yami wasn't much for wearing dresses.

Barbossa handed the dress over to her and she smiled. "Thanks." "No problem missy. Now get dressed and come back out to meet the rest of me crew." The captain then left to join the rest of his crew. Yami looked down at the dress and raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll just have to fight the best I can in this." She said to herself. Once she finished getting into the dress, she looked at herself through the glass windows of the ship. In all honesty, she looked really pretty. The dress itself would make any head turn.

Yami walked out of the office and the crew started murmuring amongst themselves. "Don't get any ideas boys." She told them warningly. The crew quieted immediately. Captain Barbossa couldn't help but chuckle lightly. His crew that was feared by almost every man out at sea, was being intimidated by a young girl. Now that Barbossa thought about it, the girl looked to be about ll, maybe 12. "Miss. Koi, how old are you?" He asked. Yami turned to him and said "I'm 12." Barbossa nodded and said "I thought so. Your awfully young to have all those weapons with ye, don't ye think?" Yami smirked and said "In my village, we learn to fight at a very young age."

The crew looked at her in admiration. "She's not only pretty, but tough too." Whispered Pintel. Ragetti snickered, but silenced himself when Yami narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry." He said nervously. She untensed and said "It's okay. Just try not to be such a perv, okay?" The pirate nodded and Yami smiled. Barbossa was quite impressed by Yami. 'What an odd girl.' He thought. Yami turned to him and asked "So where are we heading anyway?" Barbossa sighed deeply and said "Well, we were supposed to get off the ship and head for that Island over there." He pointed to Isla De Muerta.

"But?" Yami said. "But, now that your here, we have to find the avenger. Seeing as how you don't even know where he is, it's going to be very difficult to find him." Yami looked down at the medallion that was now hanging around her neck. 'Sasuke.' She thought. Barbossa was curious about the look on her face. "Is something wrong, missy?" Yami looked up at him quickly and said nervously "No, no everything's fine captain Barbossa." Barbossa looked unsure, but went ahead and walked up to the wheel. It was then that he started to yell orders.

Back with Jack and his crew, Sasuke was staring out over the sea, thinking about Yami. Jack noticed how gloomy the boy looked and walked down to the lower part of the ship, grabbed two bottles of rum, and walked back up to the deck of the ship where Sasuke was. Jack made his way over to Sasuke and stood beside him. He handed the boy one of the bottles. Sasuke stared at the bottle and said "Sorry, I don't drink." Jack frowned slightly and said in a serious tone "Boy, if there is anyone on this ship that needs rum right now, it's you."

Sasuke sighed and said "And why's that Jack?" Jack got another smile on his face and said "Because, your worried and depressed. You miss your bonny lass." It was that statement that made Sasuke finally take his eyes off the sea and looked at Jack. "My what?" He asked. Jack got a look on his face that clearly shouted 'You've got to be kidding me?' He sat the bottle down beside Sasuke and said "Your girl mate." When Sasuke still seemed lost, he said curtly "Your girlfriend."

Sasuke looked surprised and said "Yami's not my girlfriend, she's my teammate and I'm worried about her. That's all." Jack chuckled and said "Don't deny it boy, you love the girl. You'll have to square with that some time soon, cause if you don't." He paused. "If you don't, your girl could die." Sasuke got a look of fear on his face. 'Yami.' He thought. To make the boy any less worried than he had already made him, Jack grabbed the bottle of rum that was beside Sasuke and handed it to the boy. Sasuke growled and said "No Jack!"

Just as the ship was about to make way, Barbossa saw another ship coming in his sight. As the ship got closer, the crew, Yami, and Elizabeth could see the ship as well. "Will." Elizabeth said breathlessly. Yami looked from her to the on-coming ship. "I wonder if Sasuke is on there." She said. "So that's the avenger's name is it?" Yami and Elizabeth turned around quickly to see Barbossa standing right behind them. Yami nervously nodded. Barbossa was silent for a while, then smiled and said "Nice name." Yami thought 'I'm never going to figure this guy out.'

"You might want to get your coats out guys. We might be in for a fight." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto got out their coats and put them on. Sasuke made sure that he had his equipment ready and waiting to use. Naruto did the same. "What do you want me to do Kakashi sensei? I'm no good to you guys in this dress." Sakura said, looking down at herself. Kakashi thought for a minute, then said "You'll just have to stay here on the ship and help the crew." Sakura nodded.

Barbossa could clearly see the ship now, it was the Interceptor. The captain smirked and said "Looks like we don't have to search after all." Yami looked from Barbossa, over to the ship that had finally made it's stop. As she looked harder, she could see the rest of her team. She almost didn't recognize them in their new clothing. She smiled happily at the fact that they were not hurt in any way. 'Sasuke looks really good.' She thought. She shook her head and thought 'Don't think like that, he's your teammate. Besides, he probably doesn't feel the same way.'

Barbossa could tell Yami was having an inner conflict, about what though, he didn't know. "Ye alright Miss. Koi?" She looked over at him and said "Yes, yes I'm fine." She then looked back over at the ship that Sasuke and the others were on. "Aye! Barbossa mate! Long time, no see!" Jack shouted across the ship. Barbossa smiled a fake smile and said "Yes, too long Jack." Jack noticed Yami standing between Barbossa and Elizabeth. "Ah! You must be Yami!" He shouted. Yami nodded dumbly.

Jack motioned for Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto to follow him. Of course Will followed as well. The five of them made their way on to the Black Pearl. As Sasuke got on the ship, he could now clearly see Yami in her dress. He was stunned. 'She's so beautiful. Don't think like that, she's your teammate remember. She probably doesn't even feel the same way anyway.' Barbossa noticed Sasuke was having the same inner conflict Yami was having earlier. He looked from the boy to the girl and finally caught on. He grinned a toothy grin.

Jack walked up to Barbossa and said "Well mate, I take it you've discovered the Black Medallion?" Barbossa smiled faintly and said "Aye, I have. Thanks to Miss. Koi here." Barbossa looked over at Yami, as did everyone else. Yami tried to take the medallion off, but for some reason couldn't. She started to panic. "You guys, it's not coming off." Sasuke said "Let me help you." Jack grinned as he watched the two. Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't get the necklace off.

Barbossa eventually said "Your wasting your time boy." Sasuke looked over at Barbossa in confusion. Barbossa walked up to the two and said "The tale of the medallion is called the 'curse of the black medallion' for a reason." He paused. "The medallion has a mind of it's own. If it doesn't want to be taken off and into the hands of someone untrustworthy, then it will stay attached to that person until it feels safe to be removed." Yami looked at Barbossa in disbelief. "You mean this thing's going to stay around my neck?!"

"Until old Barbossa leaves, yeah it will." Jack said. Barbossa looked over at Jack annoyed and Jack backed up slowly. "Sorry, mate." He said nervously. Sasuke looked from Barbossa to Yami. She was upset, he could tell. Then again, he probably wouldn't be too happy either if he was in her position. She looked up at him and said "I'm sorry I got us into this." Sasuke shook his head and said "This is not your fault." Jack smiled and thought 'Almost there boy, almost there.'

Without warning, Barbossa took out his sword and tried to stab Jack, but Jack was too quick and took out his own sword. The two locked swords and said "The medallions and the blood to be paid come with me Jack." Jack broke the lock and said "Sorry mate, but I can't do that." Barbossa looked from Jack and his crew, to his own crew. "Well what are ya all waiting for? Kill them." The crew shouted battle cries and began fighting.

Sasuke acted quickly. He threw Yami over his shoulder and ran for the Interceptor. Yami looked back to see Barbossa looking right at them. "Sasuke he's spotted us." Sasuke stopped and put Yami down. He looked at her and said "I want you to go back to the Interceptor with Sakura. You two can't fight against anyone in those dresses." Yami didn't move. "Now Yami!" She looked sad and before leaving she hugged him tightly. "Just be careful." "I will. Now go." With that Yami ran to the Interceptor.

Sasuke watched as she was helped on to the ship by Sakura. Once he was sure she was on the ship, he turned around to see one of Barbossa's men standing in front of him. The man was a little too close for Sasuke's liking. The undead pirate smirked and swung his sword at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and took out his one of his own weapons. "Demon Wind Shuriken." He explained to the pirate. The pirate looked at the huge weapon in confusion. Sasuke threw it at the pirate, and the pirate dodged it. He laughed and said "Is that all you got scum?" Sasuke smirked and said "Look behind you." The pirate looked behind him, but it was too late. The shuriken sliced the pirate in two.

Meanwhile back on the Interceptor, Yami and Sakura were catching up on things with each other. "I know it's a bad time to talk about fashion, but Sakura you look awesome." Yami said. Sakura smiled and said "You don't look bad yourself." The two smiled at each other, but screamed when someone came on board. It was Elizabeth. Yami took a deep breath. "Elizabeth are you alright?" She asked. Elizabeth sat beside the two and said "Yes, yes I'm fine. What about you?" Yami nodded. "You still have the medallion?" Elizabeth nodded and showed her the medallion.

"We'll be taken that poppet." The three girls turned around to see Pintel and Ragetti standing behind them grinning from ear to ear. Yami frowned and took out a kuni knife that she had hid under her dress. Pintel laughed and said "Do you really think you can fight me in that dress poppet?" Yami growled and shouted "Alright, that's it! I've had it! I'm going to prove to you people that girls can fight even in dresses!" She then bent down and tore some of the end of her dress off so that it didn't drag on the deck. She tossed the torn garment at the pirates and said "Bring it."

Elizabeth looked at Yami like she had just grown two more heads. "She's positively mad." She whispered. Sakura, who was smiling, said "No, that's just how Yami is." Elizabeth looked from Sakura to Yami, who had begun her fight with Pintel. "But then where's-" She started, but didn't finish as Ragetti came up behind the two and tried to grab them. Yami was trying her hardest to fight off Pintel, but her short kuni knife was no match for Pintel's long sword. She backed away slowly as Pintel drew closer. "I told you poppet, you can't fight me."

Yami stopped backing up and stood her ground. "You know Pintel. You underestimate us women way too much. Especially women like me!" She started making hand signs and held the last sign and shouted "Manipulation Jutsu!" Pintel was confused by Yami's actions, as was Elizabeth and Ragetti. Sakura smiled yet again, knowing what Yami was planning. As he looked around, Pintel noticed the fog rolling in closer to their area. The more the fog thickened, the more Yami faded. Her laughter echoed through the air hauntingly.

Suddenly she shouted "Sakura, now!" Sakura sprung into action and started to plant explosive tags all around the two pirates. "Done Yami!" Sakura shouted. Yami let go of the jutsu and the fog cleared. Pintel looked around and said "So what changed?" Yami smirked and said "Look down loser." Both Pintel and Ragetti looked down at their feet to see the tags about to explode. They never got the chance to run, the tags exploded, sending the two pirates flying into the water. "That takes care of them for awhile. Sakura, Elizabeth, can you both help the crew load the cannons?" Yami said running over to them.

Sakura and Elizabeth nodded and Sakura said "But why Yami? What is it that you plan on doing?" Yami looked from the girls to the Black Pearl. "Were going to put a few holes in the Black Pearl." Elizabeth said "Yami you can't do that, Jack wants that ship. If you put just one hole in it, he'll skin you alive." Yami got a look on her face that said 'you've got to be kidding me!' and looked over at the ship. She then turned back around to the others and said "Fine, we won't touch the boat."

Back with Sasuke and Naruto, the two were making a great team and taking out many of the pirates. As Naruto took out another pirate he said "Man, how many of these guys are there?" Sasuke took out another pirate and said "Well Naruto, you wanted a mission, you got one." Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "What exactly is our mission anyway?" Out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared and said "Your guys' mission is to make sure that none of these undead pirates get on the Interceptor. If they do, the girls will never be able to fend them off." Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and continued to fight off the pirates.

Meanwhile, Jack was not only sword fighting with Barbossa, but was trying to negotiate with him as well. "Come on what do ya say Barbossa mate?!" Jack said as he dodged one of Barbossa's swings. Barbossa backed up a bit and said "Jack, that's the attitude that lost ya the Pearl. Ye don't want to be making the same mistake again." Jack frowned slightly, but the two captains continued their fight. Will was holding his own as well, fighting two pirates at the same time.

On the Interceptor, Yami was feeling very useless. She kept running up and down the deck, trying to think of a way to help the others. She finally stopped when a thought came to her. She noticed that it was just her, Sakura, and Elizabeth on the ship. She ran over to the two and said "Okay, I have an idea." She paused and continued. "This fight will never end with Barbossa and his crew being immortal right?" The two girls nodded. "Well I propose we make an escape rout for the guys." "And how do you plan on doing that?" Elizabeth asked.

Yami smiled brightly and said "I'll use my manipulation jutsu so that the pirates can't see us and everyone will return to the ship and when we're far enough gone, I'll release the jutsu and Barbossa will have to come searching for us." The two girls looked at each other and nodded confidently. Yami's smile widened and the girls set to work. Yami stood to the end of the ship that was the closest to the fighting. She made the hand signs and just like before, the fog rolled in and no one could see the other. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, who knew what was going on, shouted for the other's to retreat.

As the last of the crew got on the ship, Jack started to sail off. Once Yami was too far away from the island, the jutsu broke and the fog started to clear. They were too far gone for Barbossa to be able to follow. Yami turned around to see Jack and the rest looking at her with smiles. "What?" Yami said in confusion. Jack's smile got bigger, if that was possible, and said "Good work darling. Well done." Yami was surprised but said "Thank you, um..." "His name's Jack Sparrow." Will said. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, actually."


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Four

Yami looked at Jack and said "Well it's very nice to meet you captain." She then looked over at Will and said "You must be Will?" Will looked a bit surprised but said "Yes, yes I am. And you must be Yami?" Yami smiled and said "Yes, that's me." The boat was silent for a few minutes. Then Jack said suddenly "Well I'm feeling rather good about this. Only there's one problem." Everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue. He looked at them all and said "We didn't try and get on the Pearl!" Yami and the rest of team seven almost fell on the deck in disbelief.

"That was the problem?!" Naruto said in his usual loud tone. Jack looked at him and said "Yes, that's my ship he's got and I want it back!" Yami couldn't help but smile. Jack sounded like a little kid who got his toy taken away. "Don't worry Jack, Barbossa's bound to try and come look for us. You'll get your chance to take back the Pearl." She said, trying to cheer the pirate up. Jack looked unsure, but smiled and said "Aye! Ye be right!" She smiled and was taken aback when he took her hand and guided her down to the lower part of the ship.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asked as they finally stopped down at the cellar. She could tell that he was looking for something. He sighed and said "Why is the-" but stopped when he found what he was looking for. "Ah! Here it is!" He got what he was looking for and handed it to Yami. Yami looked down at a bottle filled with a unfamiliar red substance. She looked from the bottle to Jack and said "What is this?" Jack seemed surprised that she didn't know what it was. "Why darling, that right there is rum. Some of the best stuff you'll ever have."

"Don't drink it Yami!" Sasuke shouted, coming down to meet the two. Jack sighed and said "Don't listen to the boy, just try it." Sasuke walked up beside her and said "Yami, it's alcoholic." Yami looked from Sasuke in surprise, to Jack in annoyance. Jack looked at the two and noticed that they had the same expression. Even their posture was the same. 'These two are too much alike.' He thought. He then clasped his hands together and begged "Please, even if it's just a sip!" Yami raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't going to give in that easily.

Yami sighed and said "Okay, just one drink and promise you'll stop bugging me about it?" Jack got a huge smile on his face and said "Of course darling!" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yami, pushing her luck, asked "And if Sasuke takes one drink, you'll quite bothering him too?" Both Sasuke and Jack looked at her in shear amazement. "You can count on it!" Jack said happily. Sasuke on the other hand said "I don't think so!" "Oh come on Sasuke, think about it. You won't have to listen to him anymore if you just take one drink."

Sasuke looked from Yami, to Jack, and down at the bottle. After a few tense minutes, Sasuke sighed and said "Fine." Jack raised his hands in the air and said "Brilliant!" Yami couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. Did it really mean that much to him? Jack could tell that she seemed a bit lost by his attitude and he said "Rum, makes everything better darling. Go ahead, try it." Yami shook her head at his explanation and uncorked the bottle. She stared at the bottle a few minutes and Jack said "It's not poisoned darling, just take a drink!" For some reason, he was nervous.

Yami held the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back and let some of the red substance flow into her mouth. She swallowed the rum and made a face. "The first drink is always the hardest darling, but if you drink more, it will be like drinking heaven." Yami smiled and said "Maybe later Jack." She then handed the bottle over to Sasuke, who took it moodily. He looked at the bottle and said "I can't believe I'm doing this." He did just as Yami did and made the same face. Actually, he almost spat it in Jack's face. It wouldn't have been intentional though.

Sasuke put the cork back on the bottle and quickly handed it back to Jack. "How do you people drink that stuff!?" Jack took the bottle and put it back where he got it from and said "It's rather quite easy actually." The captain then went back up to the deck and to the wheel, leaving Yami and Sasuke by themselves. The two looked at each other and at the same time they said "I'm glad-", the both stopped and smiled. Yami said "You first." Sasuke smiled and said "I'm glad your alright. He didn't hurt you did he?" "Who, Jack?" Sasuke shook his head and said "No, Barbossa?" "Oh, no he didn't."

"I'm glad your okay though." She then got a serious look on her face. "But now, we have to be extra careful. The key is no longer separated from the lock." Sasuke nodded grimly and said "I'm not going to let anything happen to any of my teammates." She smiled warmly and looked down at the black medallion, fingering it lightly. Sasuke went to touch the medallion, but ended up touching Yami's hand instead. The two looked up at each other and they drew in closer. Suddenly Jack shouted "She's gaining on us!"

Sasuke and Yami looked up and could see the crew running around the deck, doing everything they could to get the ship to go faster. The two ran up to the deck and saw Kakashi helping Gibbs and Naruto and Sakura were helping load the cannons. They ran over to their teammates. "Naruto, what's going on?!" Sasuke shouted over the other shouting. Naruto stopped what he was doing and shouted "Old Sponge Face is catching up to us!" Yami and Sasuke were confused then realized who Naruto was talking about. Barbossa was catching up to them. "Already?!" Yami shouted. "Apparently!" Sakura shouted.

As the boat tipped to one side, the four shinobi fell on the deck and skidded to the one side of the ship. Yami ended up falling on Sasuke and Sakura ended up falling on Naruto. When the ship tipped back and the deck was level ground, Yami got up and shouted "Sorry Sasuke!" "Don't worry about it!" He shouted back. The four eventually got up and ran to their sensei. "Kakashi sensei, what are we going to do!?" "Stand our ground, that's what we're going to do!" Gibbs shouted. The four shinobi looked at each other and nodded confidently.

Jack was doing his best in trying to make distance between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl. Will ran up to Jack and shouted "It's no use Jack, she's too fast. We have to fight!" Jack didn't want to admit it, but Will was right. Jack turned the wheel sharply and the boat soon was side-ways and ready to fire at the Black Pearl. Jack looked sour and said "I can't believe I'm going to blow holes in me own ship." Will looked at the on-coming ship and said "It'll be worth it Jack." He then ran to find Elizabeth. He found her helping Kakashi and Gibbs. "Elizabeth!" He shouted. Elizabeth turned around and shouted back "Yes?" "Are the cannons loaded?" "Aye! They are!" Gibbs shouted.

Yami and Sakura worked to load one of the cannons, while Sasuke and Naruto loaded another one. "Are we sure this is going to work?" Yami shouted to the group. "We won't know until we try!" Naruto answered. The four continued to load cannons and prepared to fire at the Black Pearl. Elizabeth was helping Will and Gibbs load the cannons in the lower part of the ship.

Barbossa smirked as he watched the Pearl get closer, but frowned when he saw that it was facing them side-ways. "What the blazes are they doing?" One of the pirates came up to him and asked "Sir, plan of action?" Barbossa looked from the Interceptor, to his crew. "Load the cannons!" He then turned back to the Interceptor and said to himself "If it's a fight ye want Jack, then so be it." He turned back to his crew and shouted "Hurry up ya pack of ingrates! Before they start shooting at us!" The crew started to move faster and Barbossa looked back over at the Interceptor.

Jack watched as the Black Pearl became parallel with the Interceptor. He got a sour look on his face and shouted "Get ready to fire mates!" The two ships were now perfectly parallel to each other. The undead crew smirked and laughed at the opposite crew. "Laugh it up now losers! We will get the last laugh!" Yami shouted. Naruto looked over at her and said "What are you trying to do, get us blown to bits!?!?" But Yami continued to stare at the other ship. At Barbossa to be more exact. "He's come for us." She whispered, holding the black medallion.

While down in the lower part of the ship, Elizabeth was holding her own medallion and said "He's come for us." Will quickly turned to her and noticed the medallion. Elizabeth looked at him and silently took the medallion off and handed it to Will. He silently took it and said "It's not your blood they need. It's my blood." Elizabeth nodded sadly. Will looked down at the medallion and said "The blood of a pirate." "Will I'm sorry-" She started, but was stopped by Jack's shout of "Fire!" Barbossa shouted to his own crew "Fire!" And the two ships were firing at each other.

Pirates from Barbossa's ship started to swing across on to the Interceptor and fight the crew. Yami was turned around by someone and it happened to be one of the undead pirates. "Got ya." He teased. Yami too shocked to move, didn't do anything. Suddenly, the pirates head was knocked clean off. Yami looked over to see Kakashi with a pistol pointed at where the pirate's head used to be. "Thanks." She said numbly. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "No problem." Sasuke and Naruto were once again working together to take out Barbossa's crew. "Why has it taken us this long to finally be able to work together?" Naruto shouted as he sliced one of the pirates. "Less talking more fighting." Sasuke responded, taking out another pirate.

Yami and Sakura were holding their own. Sakura had pulled the same trick Yami had and tore off some of her dress so that she wouldn't trip over it while fighting. Yami had been fighting with Pintel once more and was doing very well for fighting an enemy that couldn't die. "Just give up poppet, I can't die. You're just waisting you energy." The pirate shouted over the battle cries. "I don't think so!" She replied. Although Yami had to admit, she was losing strength fast. She could tell by her reaction time to blocking. They were getting slower and slower. Pintel noticed this and said "Poppet, it's not me that's going to beat you, it's going to be fatigue."

Yami growled and was about to swing at him again, but just as she was about to, Ragetti came up behind her and knocked her out. She fell to the ground in a heap, lifeless. The two pirates laughed and Ragetti picked Yami up and flung her over his shoulder. Sasuke, who had just knocked another pirate off the ship, looked over to see Ragetti swing back to the Black Pearl with Yami over his shoulder. "Yami!" He was going to run after her, but just as he had made it half way over to the edge of the ship, Pintel knocked him out as well. The pirate lifted his limp form over his shoulder and swung back over to the Black Pearl.

"Where would you like them placed Captain Barbossa?" Pintel asked. Barbossa looked at the two unconcious shinobi and said "Take em' to me office." Pintel and Ragetti nodded. "Aye captain!" With that, the two pirates made their way to Barbossa's office and sat the two in chairs. They then set to work of tying them to the chairs. They set the chairs so that the two would be facing each other. "Should we gag em'?" Ragetti asked. Pintel looked at the two and said "No, the least we could do is let them talk." With that the two left to go retrieve Elizabeth.

Naruto and Sakura were about to swing over and try and retrieve their fallen teammates, but Jack stopped them "No! Leave them!" Naruto looked at him and shouted "Are you crazy!" "We can't just leave them!" Sakura added. Jack said "Trust me, we'll get them back, but now is not the opportune moment!" The two shinobi looked at each other unsure, but agreed anyway and stayed on the ship. Jack noticed Barbossa and swung over to the Black Pearl. Naruto and Sakura went back to fighting the undead pirates and trying to knock them back off the ship.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was down in the lower level of the ship with Will. Pintel saw the two and shouted "Alright poppet, your coming with us!" Will, however, was not about to let that happen. He left his spot at the cannon and rushed at Pintel. Will was so busy fighting Pintel that he didn't see Ragetti sneak around him. Not even Elizabeth had seen him as the pirate sneaked up behind her and knocked her out. He carried her up the stairs and said "I've got her!" Pintel and Will looked up at him and Pintel, acting quickly punched Will hard in the stomach. Will fell to the floor in pain as he watched the two run off with Elizabeth.

Jack was on the Black Pearl, trying to negotiate with Barbossa. "I tell ya what mate, how bout-" But Barbossa stopped him and said "Jack, Jack, Jack. Have ya learned nothing since the last time we met?" Jack looked confused. "Ya keep acting like that Jack and you'll never be getting the Pearl back." Just then Pintel and Ragetti came back on to the ship with Elizabeth. Barbossa looked at them and said "Take her back with the other two." The pirates nodded and did as they were told and tied Elizabeth up as well. When they were in the office, the noticed Sasuke and Yami were still out.

"Jack, ye might as well just return to yer other ship. Because you ain't getting this one. Not today anyway." Jack looked disappointed, but was smart enough to realize that this was not his opportune moment. He sighed and said "I'll be back mate, I'll be back." With that being said, he grabbed a line of rope, and swung back over to the ship. Barbossa, thinking he had gotten everything he needed, said "Hold ya fire men. We've won this battle." The undead crew shouted cries of victory. While Jack and his crew were glooming at their lost.

Barbossa didn't know that Elizabeth no longer had her medallion. Her medallion was now in the hands of Will, who was still in the lower part of the ship. Pintel and Ragetti had been in such a rush to bring Elizabeth back, that they didn't pay attention to the fact that she no longer even had the medallion to begin with. Jack on the other hand, knew very well that Elizabeth didn't have the medallion, but never said anything to Barbossa. He was waiting for his opportune moment. The Black Pearl made it's way to the Isla De Muerta, while the Interceptor stayed put and recovered and worked on a plan to save the others.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Five

On their way to the Isla De Muerta, Sasuke began to slowly wake up. His eye's were slow in opening. He winced as he tried to look up. He had a throbbing headache. He was eventually able to look up to see that he wasn't alone. Yami sat right in front of him tied to a chair just like he was. He looked over to the other end of the office and noticed Elizabeth. She was in the current state Yami was in. He looked back over at Yami. He thought about waking her up and trying to create some kind of plan to get the three out of there, but she looked so serene, so calm and peaceful.

As the boat hit the side of a reef, the chairs tipped to the side a bit. This was enough to wake Yami up. Sasuke watched as her eyes fluttered open. Just like he did, she squinted in pain and tried to rub her head. She was fully awake when she realized that she was tied up and could barely move. She apparently didn't notice him b/c she began to try and wriggle free and was startled when she heard Sasuke said "It's no use Yami." She looked up at him and whispered "Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled warmly and said "I tried to stop them, but they ended up getting me too."

Yami smiled sadly and said "It's alright Sasuke. Barbossa is going to be going back to Jack anyway." Sasuke looked surprised and asked "Why?" Before she could answer, Elizabeth answered for him. "Because Will has the medallion, not me." Sasuke looked over at her, but Yami couldn't because she wasn't facing her direction. Yami looked surprised and said "What?! When did he get it!?" Elizabeth looked sad and said "I finally gave it back to him. He was upset to know that he used to be a pirate, or could have been one if I hadn't taken the medallion the day my father found him." Even though she couldn't see her, Yami could tell that Elizabeth felt bad for what she had done. "You were only trying to protect him Elizabeth." "I know." She said sadly.

Sasuke kept staring at Elizabeth and eventually asked "It's not your blood they even need is it? It's Will's." Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded sadly. "So then Barbossa will be going back." "Unless Jack and the others get to him first." Yami said, thinking. The three were silent and eventually, Barbossa came in the office and said "Time to go you three." The three looked up at him. Yami and Elizabeth in fear, and Sasuke, who was having a hard time looking at him to begin with, gave Barbossa the famous Uchiha death glare. Surprisingly, the pirate took a step back as he watch Sasuke's eyes turn red. 'This boy's not human, but I can't really talk I guess.' He thought.

Sasuke was dead silent as Barbossa untied him from the chair and raised him out of his seat. He was quick in tying his wrists together. Pintel did the same to Yami and Ragetti to Elizabeth. Barbossa said "Pintel, try and remove the medallion from Miss. Koi's neck please." Pintel nodded and tried to unclasp the necklace. Try as he might, the pirate could not get the medallion off. All the while Yami and Sasuke were staring at each other. Yami had an expression of emotional pain while Sasuke was angry for not being able to save them earlier. Pintel was still trying to get the necklace off when Barbossa said "Leave it man, we'll figure something out when we get to the chest."

Barbossa walked Sasuke out of the office as did Pintel, Yami, Ragetti, and Elizabeth. Barbossa and his crew sailed across the water in separate smaller boats and walked onto the island. They all eventually stopped in a room that was filled with gold. Yami and Sasuke had never saw so much gold in their life. "And you guys stole all this?" Yami asked. Barbossa said sourly "Aye, that we did." Yami looked over at Sasuke to see him looking at something. She looked over and saw the stone chest.

Once the crew returned all the items and gold they had stole, Barbossa and his two pirates took Sasuke, Yami, and Elizabeth up to the stone chest. The rest of the crew were shouting cries of victory at finally being able to lift the curse, or so they thought anyway. Barbossa looked around and said "Boys, we finally made it!" More shouts came from the crew. "We returned every last bit o' gold we stole, and brought it back!" He then looked at Yami and Elizabeth and pointed to their medallions "Save for these two." The crew continued their shouting, which was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves.

Barbossa looked around and said "But there is a slight problem." The crew grew quiet. 'Finally.' Sasuke thought. "We still can't get the black medallion off Miss. Koi's neck. So what shall we cursed pirates be doing about this?" The crew were making motions of cutting their heads off, suggesting that they detach Yami's head from her shoulders. Yami's eyes got wide and her fear increased tenth fold. She looked over at Sasuke to see him glaring at the crew. And slowly as every crew member looked at Sasuke, they all quieted and were motionless.

Barbossa couldn't believe what he was seeing, his crew were not only afraid of Yami, but Sasuke too. Of course he couldn't really blame them for being afraid of Sasuke. That death glare even made him tremble slightly. He looked around and said "So what shall it be men?" This time, the crew stayed silent, not wanting to see Sasuke's glare another time. Yami exhaled a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She leaned forward slightly, she had an idea. Through half-lidded eyes, she looked over at Sasuke and winked ever so slightly.

Sasuke, catching on to what she was up to, tried to get himself as ready as he could for their escape. Barbossa and the others were looking at Yami in confusion as she fell limp against the stone chest. Of course this was all fake, but the pirates didn't know this. While Barbossa and his crew were distracted by Yami, Sasuke kicked Barbossa hard in the stomach. The pirate was pushed back slightly, not expecting the blow. Yami was quick in getting up and used all her body weight to push Pintel down the small hill that the stone chest was sitting on. Elizabeth pulled the same move with Ragetti.

"Lets go!" Sasuke shouted and the three ran out of the cave. For being tied up like they were, they were doing rather well at putting distance between the pirates. But the undead crew were just too fast for them. Elizabeth was the first to be caught. Sasuke and Yami could hear her screams of alarm. Yami was next to be caught. "Come here poppet!" Pintel shouted as he grabbed her roughly. He then took out his pistol and held it to her throat. Sasuke turned around and froze when he saw the pistol against Yami's neck. "Get over here, or I blow her head off." Pintel said warningly.

"Don't listen to him Sasuke, run!" She was slapped by Pintel. "Quiet poppet, this is his decision." Sasuke had long done made his decision. He slowly walked up to him, his face expressionless. Pintel smirked and said "Good choice ch-" but was silenced by Sasuke's jab to the stomach. He then kicked the gun out of the pirates grip. "Go!" Elizabeth shouted. Sasuke and Yami stayed put. "What are you waiting for?!" She shouted. The two were silent, until Yami said "Not without you." Barbossa chuckled softly and said "How touching. Get em'!" Sasuke and Yami started running as fast as they could. Up ahead of the tunnel, they could see another ship coming.

"It's the Interceptor!" Yami shouted. It was at this time that she was yet again caught, only this time it was by Barbossa. She screamed in surprise. Sasuke stopped and turned around to see a sword pointed at his throat. Barbossa smiled and said "I not be makin' the same mistake Pintel did." Sasuke glared at him and Barbossa said "That only goes so far boy. The same trick don't work on me twice." "Oh darn." Yami said sarcastically. Barbossa frowned at her and said "I wouldn't be talkin' missy."

"Aye! Barbossa mate! I'm back!" Barbossa looked up to see Jack making his way toward him and his crew. Barbossa rolled his eyes and said "What ya be wantin' now Jack? Ye can't have the boy and ladies if that's what yer after." Jack finally stopped beside Sasuke and said "Well that was part of my mission, but only half of it." Barbossa yet again rolled his eyes and said "And I suppose the other half of your mission is to retrieve the Pearl?" "Your a smart pirate Captain Barbossa!" Jack said happily. He then looked over at Elizabeth and back at Barbossa. "You do know that's fake right?" He asked.

Barbossa looked confused and said "What are ya talkin' about Jack?" Jack looked surprised and said "So you didn't know?!" He walked over to Elizabeth and held the medallion in his hand. "This thing right here is fake mate. You tellin' me you didn't know that?" Everyone looked from Jack, to Barbossa, who looked really confused. When everyone was distracted, both Sasuke and Jack sprung into action. Both Yami and Sasuke rammed Barbossa into the tunnel wall and made a run for the Interceptor. Jack hit the pirate that was holding Elizabeth captive and her helped her run back to the Interceptor as well.

"Don't let them get away!" Barbossa yelled as he picked himself off the ground. The crew ran after the four, trying to catch up to them. "Get over here mate!" Jack shouted as he ran over to Sasuke. While the two were running, Jack took out a pocket knife and cut the rope that had been binding his wrists together. "Now, get your girl and I'll get Miss. Swann and we can get the blazes outta here!" Sasuke nodded and came up behind Yami. She screamed when she was picked up because she thought that the pirates had got her yet again, but relaxed when she saw that it was Sasuke. The four finally got to the ship and were helped aboard.

Of course they didn't come alone. Right behind them was almost every member of Barbossa's crew. The crew stepped aside as Barbossa made his way onto the ship. Sasuke sat Yami down as did Jack with Elizabeth. Elizabeth ran over to Will and stood beside him. Barbossa looked at Jack and his crew. "Now what ye be talkin' about when ye say that medallion isn't real?" He asked. Jack looked from the captain to Elizabeth and Will. "Did I say it was fake? I'm sorry mate, I lied." Barbossa was even more confused, as was everyone else. Elizabeth thought 'What is he planning, of course it's fake.'

Barbossa rolled his eyes and said "I don't like to be playin' games Jack. Just hand over the boy and the ladies and we'll be on our way." Jack smiled sadly at him and said "I'm so sorry mate, but I can't be doin' that." Barbossa frowned and said "Why can't ye make this simple Jack?" Jack looked from Barbossa, over to Will. He then looked back over at Barbossa and said "Because I know whose blood you really need." Barbossa was more lost now then ever. "What's in your head Jack? I have the right people." Jack shook his head and said "No you don't mate. Trust me on this one." Elizabeth was looking at Jack like he had gone crazy.

Barbossa noticed the look on Elizabeth's face and said to Jack "You're telling the truth?" Jack looked at him and said "I tend to do that rather a lot really and yet people are always surprised." Barbossa wasn't listening and continued "So then whose blood it be that we need?" Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, but before he could answer, someone answered for him. "My blood." Everyone turned to Will. "Will?!" Elizabeth whispered harshly. Will took a few steps toward Barbossa. "And who might you be boy?" Barbossa asked.

Will stared at him for a few minutes, then said "My name William Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner was my father. His blood runs in my veins." Ragetti pointed a finger at Will and shouted "It's a spittin' image of old Bootstrap himself!" Barbossa stared at Will for a long time before saying "I take it ye has the medallion?" Will silently took out the medallion from one of his pockets and showed it to Barbossa. Barbossa stared at the medallion. He then turned to Jack. "So now can ye be giving me the boys and lady?" Jack smiled and said "Their all your's mate!"

Everyone looked surprised at Jack's statement, which caused Sasuke to once again, be bounded at the wrists. "Jack!" Elizabeth shouted. Jack ignored her though. He knew what he was doing. Yami and Sasuke were once again in the caption of Barbossa and his crew. Now, this time though, Will was the one to come with them, not Elizabeth. Will didn't fight off the crewmen as they tied him up as they did Sasuke and Yami. Sasuke and Yami, who didn't know of Jack and Will's plan were too shocked to do any resisting. 'How could he?' Yami thought. 'Something's not right.' Sasuke thought.

Elizabeth looked from Jack to Will and thought 'I hope this works.' With the three of them tied up, Barbossa said "Well Jack, I thank ye kindly." Jack smiled and said "Ya welcome mate." Barbossa grinned and said "But ya still don't get the Pearl." Jack frowned and watched as Barbossa and his crew walked off with their three captives. Once the lot of them were gone, Jack turned around and said "Glad you caught on darling, otherwise that might not have worked." Elizabeth frowned a little and said "I only caught on because Will asked for the fake medallion." The rest of the crew finally figured out Jack's plan.

Jack smiled his famous smile and said "But you caught on all the same love." Elizabeth looked somewhat annoyed at Jack's happy attitude. It was at this time that Gibbs asked "So then what happens now Jack?" Jack looked at his crew and then at Elizabeth. Without looking back at his crew, he said "We're making a stop at Port Royal." Elizabeth smiled slightly and the rest of the crew seemed a bit nervous. Kakashi asked "Where is that? Add why is it that it seems such a bad thing to go there?" Gibbs answered "Aye, because the British Royal Navy is out looking for Jack, and if we come up to them asking for help, all their going to do is hang us all." Naruto rubbed his neck at the thought of being hanged. He then said "Who votes for a plan B?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Six

Barbossa didn't think things could have turned out any better for him. His curse was finally going to be lifted. He had both medallions, and all the blood that needed repaid. He smiled the entire way down the tunnel and into the cave. He guided Will up to the stone chest as Pintel guided Yami and Ragetti guided Sasuke. Pintel was telling Sasuke and Will "No reason to fret. Prick of the finger and you can be on your way." One of the pirates came up to them and said "We want to make sure we lift the curse completely, we spill it all!" Pintel looked at the two and said "Guess there is reason to fret."

Once the three were standing over the stone chest, Sasuke looked over at Yami to see how she was taking their situation. Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw when he looked over at her. She was staring down at the stone chest. Sadness was clearly etched in her face. She had a bruise on her cheek from where Pintel had slapped her. "Yami?" He whispered. She looked over at him and Sasuke was stabbed with emotional pain like he had never felt before. 'Her eyes...their so dead...so...empty.' He thought. "I don't want to watch you die." She said softly. Will was watching the two. He wanted to tell them that everything would be alright, but he didn't want to blow his cover. 'Hurry up Jack.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Jack was making his way to the docks of Port Royal. He smiled as he watched a whole fleet of British Royal Navy soldiers came running to the docks to meet him and more than likely shoot him. As the boat made a full and complete stop, he got off the boat along with the rest of his crew. Norrington made his way to the front of the fleet. Elizabeth walked up to Norrington and hugged him. "I'm glad your safe Elizabeth." He said. Elizabeth smiled and said "Yes I'm alright, but Will's not." Norrington looked from Elizabeth, to Jack and his crew along with Kakashi and his two remaining students.

Elizabeth saw the look of resentment as he looked at Jack. "Norrington please, help us save Will. As a wedding gift." The Governor, who had just arrived at the scene said "Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Elizabeth looked at Norrington and said "Yes, I am." Norrington couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elizabeth was accepting his proposal. Jack looked surprised, seeing as how he thought that Elizabeth loved Will. He walked up to Norrington and said "A wedding, I love weddings! Drinks all around!" When Norrington glared at Jack, the pirate held out his arms and said "I know, clap him in irons right?" Norrington continued to look at Jack and ordered "Get the ship ready men, we're going on a rescue mission."

Barbossa looked around at his crew and said "Okay men, lets try this again!" The crew shouted in happiness. Barbossa looked over at Sasuke and said "Boy, I'm letting you go to do only one thing, and it's not to let you escape." Sasuke glared at him. "You are to try and take that necklace off of Miss. Koi there." When Sasuke didn't say anything, Barbossa silently cut Sasuke's bounds and watched as Sasuke walked behind Yami. Sasuke grabbed hold of the clasp and was able to take the necklace off. Barbossa said "Good, now get over here." Sasuke wordlessly did as he was told and walked over to Barbossa.

"Hold out your hand boy." Sasuke held out his hand that had the medallion and waited for Barbossa to do something. Barbossa roughly took Sasuke's hand and made a fairly good size cut. Sasuke grimaced as Barbossa forced Sasuke's hand shut and then forced Sasuke to drop the medallion. The now stained black medallion fell into the stone chest and Barbossa then walked over to Will. Yami looked down at Sasuke's hand, which was bleeding freely, and asked "Are you alright Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at her and said "I'm fine, it's only a cut." He noticed Yami was crying, but they weren't tears of sadness like he thought they would be, but they were tears of relief.

Sasuke, acting quickly, tore off a piece of clothing and wrapped it the best he could around his hand and applied as much pressure as he could to try and stop the bleeding. "There, that'll do it for now." He said. The two looked over as they watched Barbossa force Will to bend forward. Barbossa had placed the knife against Will's neck and was about to end it, when someone said "You don't want to be doing that mate." Everyone looked to see Jack standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hello mate, miss me?" Barbossa looked annoyed at being interrupted once again and said "No, not really."

Meanwhile, just outside the cave and tunnel, Norrington and his British Royal Navy fleet were waiting for Jack to bring out the pirates so that they could take them all out and save Will. Elizabeth, who had gotten into a new set of clothing, a pair of cream colored British Royal Navy pants with a red British Royal Navy shirt, was being locked in the Commodore's office. Sakura, who had joined her to keep her company, was wearing something similar, only her shirt was royal blue instead of red. Elizabeth wanted to help, but apparently Jack made that impossible. When Elizabeth had began to make a ring of rope out of sheets, Sakura asked "Elizabeth what are you doing?" She looked at her and said "I'm going to help Will."

Yami was so wrapped up in seeing Jack that she didn't notice Sasuke taking out one of his kuni knifes and loosening her binds. "Don't take the binds off completely, just enough so that when the time comes, you can escape." He whispered. She was taken out of her shock and nodded. "What ye be talkin' about Jack?" Barbossa asked annoyed at being interrupted once again. Jack walked up to Barbossa and Will and moved Barbossa's hand away from Will's neck so that Will could stand up straight. "You don't want to be doin' that, because if you do." He paused. "You and your crew will get wiped out by Commodore and his fleet of Royal whatever their called."

Barbossa didn't look convinced that Jack was telling the truth. "And how do ye know such a thing Jack?" Jack replied "Because I followed them here of course." He then continued "Now don't you think it would be better to wait and lift the curse after you kill off Norrington's men rather than lift the curse and get blow to bits?" Jack then moved his hand down the row of gold medallions and picked up four of them. "Wouldn't it be easier that way to take out every-" he dropped a coin, "last-" another coin, "one." and the third coin fell, but Jack quickly hid the fourth medallion. Will noticed this and played along "You've been planning this all along, ever since you learned my name?!" Jack looked over at Will and said "Yep."

Sasuke and Yami both saw the game that Jack was trying to play and when he was sure no one was looking, Sasuke picked up two medallions. One of them he put in his pocket and the other he gave to Yami. Yami took the medallion, but looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Just incase the worst happens, at least you can't die. And we will return them when Will returns his." Yami, finally understanding his plan, nodded and looked back over at Jack. Jack smiled at Barbossa and said "What do ya say mate?" Barbossa looked from Jack, to his crew and said "Boys...take a walk." With that the undead crew left to go take out Norrington and his fleet.

Norrington and some of his men were outside the tunnel in many row boats, waiting for Barbossa's men to come out. While the ships stayed back and was prepared to send back up if needed. Instead of going after Norrington and his men, the undead pirates when straight for the ships. The pirates hid from Norrington by walking under water and under their boats. As the pirates made their way up the boat, they all started crawling around and killing the navy men silently and deadly. Norrington looked back at his ship as he heard the alarm bell ringing. "Return back to the ship now!"

Meanwhile back on the Dauntless in the brig, Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew were bored out of their mind. When they heard footsteps, they were tense, thinking that it was one of Barbossa's men. They were surprised and relieved, however, when they saw that it was Elizabeth. "It's Elizabeth!" Gibbs said in a hushed voice. Once Elizabeth got the crew out, they took out a few pirates that had been watching guard and Elizabeth headed for a row boat. When no one came to help her push it out into the water, she turned around. "You're not coming to save Jack?" Gibbs looked around and said "We're going for the Pearl now, and there's the code to consider."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and said "The code. Your pirates for goodness sake, hang the code and hang the rules. Their more like guidelines anyway!" When the pirates didn't move Elizabeth huffed and said "Fine." She finally pushed the boat into the water and got on. As she rowed her way to the cave she grumbled "Bloody pirates." On the Dauntless Pintel and Ragetti were taking out the navy men quickly. But they stopped as they looked to see the Black Pearl getting farther and farther from their sight. "Their stealin' our ship." The two looked at each other and Ragetti yelled "Bloody pirates!"

Back with Jack and Barbossa, Jack was talking to Barbossa. "I must admit Jack, I thought I had ya figured, but it turns out your a hard man to predict." Jack, who tossed a gold item back in one of the many piles, and said "Me I'm dishonest, and you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest." He walked up behind one of Barbossa's men that had stayed behind and said "Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for. Because you never know when the might try and do something incredibly...stupid." Jack then took a sword from the pirate and threw it over to Will, who caught it with ease.

It was then that Sasuke and Yami sprung into action themselves. Sasuke took out his own sword and started fighting with the pirate that had been standing behind him. Yami fully untied herself and took out her kuni knife and begun fighting the pirate that had been standing watch over her. Barbossa took out his own sword and began fighting against Jack. Will, meanwhile was fighting two pirates at the same time. The four of them; Jack, Will, Sasuke, and Yami; continued to fight off Barbossa and his men. Yami's kuni knife just wasn't cutting it. She had to find a better weapon. She threw the knife at the pirate only for it to go through his now clearly visible ribcage.

Sasuke and his pirate were meeting Will and his pirates. "Switch!" Will shouted. That they did, now Sasuke was fighting two pirates and Will was fighting one. Jack continued to fight off Barbossa. Jack swung at Barbossa, which caused the captain to fall to the ground. Jack smiled triumphantly, but wasn't prepared for what Barbossa did next. Sasuke, Yami and Will all stopped their fighting to see Barbossa's sword going straight through Jack. Yami screamed in fear as Jack slowly backed into the moonlight and became just as skeletony as Barbossa and his crew. Jack looked down at himself, then at Barbossa and said "Well that's interesting."

Kakashi was doing very well of not getting hit or killed by Barbossa's men. His Sharingan helped a lot in dodging the many hits he was having thrown at him. 'The only bad thing about this is, is that I don't get to read.' He thought, as he took out yet another pirate. Naruto was doing just as good for his current skill level. Back in the cabin, Sakura was helping by guarding the Governor. "It's alright Governor, I'll protect you." She said confidently. "Yes please do dear." The Governor said nervously. He was worried that Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. 'I hope she isn't hurt or worse.' He thought.

Jack swung his sword yet again at Barbossa and he knocked the pirate against one of the many piles of gold. Barbossa relaxed slightly and said "So what now, Jack Sparrow? We continue fighting like this forever?" Jack said "Or you could surrender." Barbossa frowned and the two were at it again. Yami was having rather huge difficulties, what with not have a weapon and all. "What are ya gonna do now girl?" The pirate asked. Yami backed up as the pirate slowly made his way toward her. Sasuke saw this. "Yami!" He shouted as he threw his sword to her. She caught it and began fighting once more.

Sasuke then looked at the two pirates "Smart move kid, now you have no weapon." One of the pirates said. Sasuke smirked and started making hand signs. The pirates, confused, were not prepared for what happened next. Sasuke finished his hand signs and shouted "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He took a deep breath and fire erupted from his mouth. The pirates screamed in pain as they fell into the water. Will was still fighting a pirate when the pirate shouted, "I'm going to show you the meaning of pain!" "You like pain-" Elizabeth came around the corner and swung a metal pole at the pirate that sent him flying. "Try wearing a corset."

Will was shocked to see Elizabeth. She ran over to him and noticed Jack fighting Barbossa. When she saw Jack back into the moonlight her eyes got wide and she asked "Whose side is Jack on?" Will smiled faintly and said "At the moment?" Suddenly the pirates got back up and Will and Elizabeth continued fighting. Elizabeth and Will worked together, and rammed the pole through the pirates and Will stuck a bomb in one of them pirate's ribcage. They then rammed them out of the moonlight and the pirates were blown to bits.

Jack and Barbossa were fighting more vigorously now than ever. Jack saw Will running for the stone chest. Working quickly, Jack took the medallion in his hand that he had kept from before, sliced that same hand and tossed the stained medallion to Will. Sasuke did the same with his medallion, as did Yami. She shouted "Sasuke!" Sasuke grabbed her medallion and tossed the two into the chest. At that moment, Yami's opponent threw her own kuni knife at her and it lodged deeply in her arm. She screamed as she fell to the ground on her knees. She took out the kuni knife and threw it at the pirate, hitting him square in the heart. The pirate fell to the ground in a heap.

Barbossa saw Will at the chest and pointed his gun. Everyone was silent as a gunshot could be heard. Barbossa was still for a second, then turned to Jack. Jack had his pistol pointed at Barbossa and the gun was smoking. Barbossa grinned and said "Ten years you carried that pistol, and now you waste your shot." "He didn't waste it." Barbossa looked over to see Will standing over the stone chest with his hand over the gold. Will loosened his hand and let the last medallion fall into the stone chest. Barbossa looked from Will and the stone chest, and opened up his shirt. He watched as the red substance leaked out of him. He looked up and said faintly "I feel...cold." He then fell lifelessly on the ground.

Back on the Dauntless, Norrington and his men were losing the battle. He and his men were slowly being backed into a corner when suddenly, the undead pirates became no longer undead. You could see their flesh in the moonlight. Norrington and his men raised their swords and the pirates dropped theirs. The navy soldiers began to cheer as they had won the battle. Norrington smiled as his men celebrated. "Fetch some irons, we're going to need a lot of them." He said.

Back in the cave, Jack was picking out his favorite golden items from each of the many piles. Every once in a while he would pick something up and immediately toss it. Sasuke quickly ran over to Yami and bent down beside her. "Yami are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. Yami looked at him and panted "Yeah...I'm fine." Sasuke, of course didn't believe her and said "Here let me." Yami let go of her arm and let Sasuke wrap the puncture with another torn piece of clothing. "There, that's the best we can do for now." Yami looked up at Sasuke. Everything looked blurry. "Sasuke." She panted as she started to feel lightheaded. Sasuke was holding her up as she started to slouch. "Yami?" He asked, worried. She looked up at his fuzzy outline and said "I...I love you." Her world then went black.

Sasuke held Yami in his arms and said "I...I love you too...Yami." "Well it's about bloody time." Sasuke looked up to see Jack standing over them, smiling from ear to ear. "Took you two long enough don't you think?" Sasuke glared and sweatdroped as he stared at Jack. Jack looked from Sasuke and Yami, over to Will and Elizabeth. "Now if only dear William could have the same kind of luck." Will and Elizabeth stared at each other for a few moments before Elizabeth said "I better get going." Will looked at her and said "Your finance will be wanting to know your safe." Elizabeth looked like she didn't want to leave, but left anyway. Jack walked up beside Will and said "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Medallion

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Seven

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Sasuke, and Yami were all in the row boat that Elizabeth had used to get to the cave. As they were making their way back to the Dauntless, Elizabeth said "I'm sorry Jack." Jack, who was covered in gold items, said "They done what's right by them, can't expect more than that." The next day, everyone was at the fort. Jack was going to be hung. Yami and the rest of team seven had been spared thanks to much begging from Elizabeth. Yami looked sad and said to Sasuke "This isn't fair." Sasuke looked down at her and said "There's nothing we can do." She leaned her head against his shoulder. He held her hand tightly and watched as the drums started and the officer started naming off all the crimes Jack had committed during his lifetime of piracy.

Yami buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder as the drums started to beat faster and the man that would be doing the hanging, placed the rope around Jack's neck. Elizabeth looked around and said "This is wrong." The Governor looked at her sadly, but said nothing. He felt that this was the right thing to do, as did Norrington. Will had been making his way through the audience and was forming a plan to save Jack from his dreadful death. He knew, though, what would happen if he did. He quickly made his way over to Norrington, the Governor, and Elizabeth. Will looked at Elizabeth and said "Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." Elizabeth stared at him. He said simply "I love you."

Norrington and the Governor looked surprised and stared at Will, then to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at Will in shock and disbelief. The drums started to beat faster as did Yami's heart in anticipation. Will made his way quickly to the front where Jack was as the executioner placed the rope around Jack's neck. As Norrington caught on to what Will was going to do, he said faintly "Marines." Elizabeth, thinking quickly, said "I can't breathe." She then fell on the ground and the Governor and Norrington bent down beside her to see if she was alright. Elizabeth looked back up quickly when the drums stopped. The Governor looked confused then sighed.

Will started to run through the crowd and shouted "Move!" Just as Jack began to drop to his death, Will threw his sword and stopped Jack from falling any farther than he already had. It was a close call as Jack was having a hard time trying to stay on the sword. Will started fighting with the executioner as Norrington and his men ran up to them. Sasuke, Yami, Naruto, and Sakura looked at Kakashi for orders. Kakashi looked calm and said "What are you waiting for?" Sasuke and Naruto smirked as they got out some of their weapons. Sasuke took out his wire while Naruto got some of his smoke bombs ready. "You ready Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said "Ready when you are dobe."

Sasuke and Naruto headed for the marines that were trying to stop Will. Naruto threw some of his smoke bombs at the navy men and shouted "Sasuke!" "Got it!" Sasuke unraveled some of the wire and threw one end over to Naruto as the two ran toward the men and sent them flying to the ground. Yami and Sakura were about to go help the boys when Kakashi stopped them. "We don't want you two getting your dresses dirty now do we?" He said teasingly. It was true though, instead of Yami's perfered style of clothing, the Commodore and Governor saw fit that any girl should be seen in a dress. 'And to top it off, it's not even black.' Yami thought grumpily.

Will continued to fight off the executioner. Eventually, one of them ended cutting the rope that was keeping Jack hostage. Jack fell to the ground and used Will's sword to cut his binds. Will pushed the executioner into Norrington and his men. As the executioner fell Norrington and men fell with him. Jack took off the rope around his neck and ran for the edged of the fort. Will jumped off the stand and Jack tossed the rope to him. "Come on!" Jack and Will pulled off a similar that Sasuke and Naruto had. They knocked three of the navy men to the ground and ran to the edge of the fort where the alarm bell was.

When they got there however, they became surrounded by Norrington's men. All of them had their guns on them. Jack had his back up against Will's and blew one of the feathers from Will's hat out of his face. Kakashi and his team ran up to the group and stood beside Elizabeth. Norrington walked up to Will and said "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt." He paused, "But not from you." The Governor came up to them and said "On our return to Port Royal, I granted your clemency." He looked at him sadly and said "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate." Elizabeth joined her father and stared at Will.

"And a good man." Will said. "If all I've achieved here is that the hangman gets two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." Elizabeth looked proudly at him. "At least my conscience will be clear." Norrington stared at Will. "You forget your place here Mr. Turner." Will smirked and said "My place is right here, between you and Jack." Elizabeth smiled and walked over beside Will "As is mine." "Elizabeth!" The Governor said surprised. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They both walked over to the other side of Will and faced Norrington and his men confidently. Kakashi smiled with pried at his two students.

Jack smiled a goofy smile of his own as he looked at the four that were risking their lives for his own. 'This makes me feel so loved and wanted.' He thought. Norrington stared at Elizabeth and said "So this is where your heart, truly lies then?" Elizabeth looked at the commodore and said "It tis." Norrington continued to stare as the Governor said "Lower your weapons." When none of them did so, he said once again "For goodness sake, put them down!" Jack looked up and saw a certain familiar parrot fly away out toward the sea. He then got out from behind Will and said to everyone "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Everyone stared at him.

Jack walked up to the Governor and said "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" "Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." He then walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." "Know that." As he made his way over to the edge of the fort, he looked back over at Will and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it would have never worked between us darling. I'm sorry." "Will." He continued. "Nice hat." Will smiled and nodded. Jack ran up to the edge of the fort and looked over at Kakashi and his four students. "You five, come along, I've got something for you." Kakashi looked surprised, as did his students. His students stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Kakashi started to move forward and his students followed. Yami looked over at Sasuke and said "You mean we're just going to go and jump off the fort?!" Sasuke smiled at her and said, "Something tells me that we aren't going to hit water." Yami looked lost but continued to walk with him up to Jack and their team. Jack looked at Yami and Sakura and said "Darlings, try not to flash anything will you." Yami was about to slap Jack when Sasuke held her back. "Ladies first." Yami walked up to the edge and sure enough, there was the Black Pearl waiting for them. "I don't know Ja-" but didn't get to finish as Jack pushed her over the edge of the fort. She screamed the entire way down until the fishing net the crew had prepared caught her.

Yami got out of the net as Sakura came falling down after her. Once the rest of the team was on the ship, Jack jumped off as well and shouted "Get ready to make sail!" "Aye!" The crew said as one. Jack then looked over at Yami and Sasuke. "I have something for you two, come come, follow me." Yami and Sasuke looked at each other lost, but followed Jack as they were told. Jack took them all the way down to the cellar and grabbed the same bottle of rum he had them try before. He handed it to Sasuke as Jack got two more bottles out, one for Yami and one for himself. Yami and Sasuke looked from their own bottles to Jack. Jack smiled and said "It's times like this that call for rum mates."

Within twenty-five minutes Yami and Sasuke had half their bottles gone and were dancing around in circles laughing and singing. "Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Sasuke spun Yami around one last time before kissing her lightly. She giggled as she hugged him. Jack, who obviously over heard their singing, said "Oh, I love this song! Let's sing it again!" The three formed a circle and began singing and dancing once more. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. He had never seen Sasuke this happy before. Kakashi said "You know this is only because of the rum?" Naruto looked up at him and said "Yeah I know, but he just looks so happy."

After Yami and Sasuke had their share of singing and dancing, Jack looked over at the five shinobi-turned-pirates, and said "Well mates, it's time for you all to go head off back to Port Royal and to old what's-his-face Norrington." Kakashi and his students looked surprised. "I'm sorry mates, but I can't keep ye on here. You belong with much better people than old Jack." With that said, he walked over to Yami and picked her up bridle style and tossed her over the ship. Sasuke, who was now shocked out of his hangover, ran over to the edge of the ship "Yami!" He looked at Jack and said "You're insane! Bloody pirates!" He then jumped in after Yami.

Jack looked to Kakashi and his last two students and said "You all would be much better off staying in Port Royal with dear William and his bonny lass, don't you think?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Will we be seeing you in the future Jack?" Jack smiled and said "You might." Kakashi then walked over to the edge of the ship and jumped off. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed. Yami, who was being anchored down to the bottom of the sea by her dress was trying to swim back up to the surface. Sasuke swam over to her and helped her back to the surface. She spat a mouthful of water out and stared at her team "What the freakin' crap!?" She then stared after the sailing Black Pearl and shouted "Bloody pirates!!!"

The team was about to swim back to Port Royal, when suddenly out of no where, a girl came flying out of the sky and into the water. When the team had wiped their eye's free of water, they looked to see a rather familiar face. "Haruko!" Yami shouted with happiness. The girl looked at her in shock and shouted just as happily "Yami! Sasu-chan!" Haruko then noticed Sasuke had his arms warped around Yami rather protectively. She got a grin on her face and said teasingly "Aww, Sasu-chan." Sasuke looked at her confused and said "What?" Haruko looked from Sasuke to Yami, who looked confused as well. After a few minutes, Yami started to laugh and said "I get it." "What?"

The two girls started to giggle and Sasuke finally realized what they were talking about and blushed lightly and turned his head. "Took you long enough Sasu-chan." He turned back to her and said "Haruko, how many times must I tell you to not call me that." Haruko just stuck her tunge out, knowing that it would annoy the boy that she considered a brother. Kakashi looked around and said "Well it doesn't look like we will be going back home anytime soon does it?" Naruto folded his arms and said grumpily "I hate to break up the reunion," he paused, then shouted "but can we PLEASE get back to land!?" The others laughed as they swam their way back to Port Royal.


End file.
